Black and White Roses
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Summer Rose, leader of Team STRQ, Mother of Ruby, legendary Huntress. We have heard but one version of her tale, this is another.. One and which she never fell for Tai Yang. OCXSummer. 1 chapter a week. Rated T for violence, death and some cursing. follows the show. Major changes to origin of Ruby. Some original chapter. On hold.
1. The Gunslinger and the Sharpshooter

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(Beacon, city of Vale 8:23 PM.)

Summer continued to walk down the street as she looked over her shoulder, she was sure someone else was following her down the street as she walked into the dust store as she walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, you still open? I need to buy some fire dust for Winter Thorn." She asked as the old man nodded and motioned for her to browse the store.

"Thanks." She walked over and began to scroll through the vials as the door opened again, she also heard another voice ask if the shop sold parts for his weapon, which was silently answered by another nod.

"Where is it, I can't find that-…" Summer began to say before she heard the same voice cut her off.

"Hey, is this what you're looking for?"

She looked over to see a boy about 17 like her, the boy wore a black shirt with clear dark blue lines on it, jeans that were the same blue color as his jacket, red knee-high boots and black fingerless gloves, she saw jade eyes looking at her as he offered the vial to her.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy laughed as Summer also saw streaks of blue in his black hair as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I am Noir." Summer nodded and held out her hand from her blizzard white cloak.

"Summer Ro-…" Both were interrupted as 4 men dressed in black suits and a red tie with red sunglasses and black hats.

"Ok, what?" Noir asked as Summer stood beside the teen, her hand reaching for her weapon as a 6'11 man entered the store, he wore a black vest, white dress shirt, an identical red tie, and black gloves and dress pants.

"Ok, I'll make this simple, don't be a hero and no one gets hurt, old man…. My boys are just simply sampling your selection of dust." The thugs moved to take the dust as Noir turned to Summer.

"Ok, this is going to be an interesting night." Summer nodded before one of the thugs cut them off.

"Hey, hands up!" He pointed a pistol at them as Noir and Summer pretended not to hear, Noir reached for his weapon.

"I said hands up!" Summer grabbed her weapon before a flash of black cut her off as the man's pistol was cut in half.

"What the he-…" He was roundhouse kicked through the shelve as Summer turned to see Noir holding a sword that looked similar to a Nimcha that looked onyx black.

"Sorry, accident. I need more practice with Siva Darkness." Noir said, Summer unable to judge if he was joking or serious with his tone.

"A HUNTSMEN?! KILL HIM!" The leader bellowed as the men drew swords and assault rifles.

"Yes, sir, Junior!" Junior face palmed as he grabbed the vials of Dust his men collected and ran out the door with 3 of his men as 4 more took their place.

"Summer, I can handle the-…." Noir was cut off as Summer grabbed her weapon and managed to knock another man out the window with a single swing as Noir saw the winter cloak wearing girl holding a longsword like blade as it transformed into a sleek white rifle like weapon.

"Kill them bo-…" One thug was cut off as a shot from the weapon sent the thug through the counter as Summer turned and smiled at Noir.

"Sorry, we're you trying to rob me?" Summer asked in an innocent tone that was full of mockery as Noir smirked as both rolled behind the remains of the counter as two of the thugs opened fire with their pistols.

"I'll go after Junior, you ok here?" Noir asked as Summer nodded.

"Go, I'll be right behind you when I'm done." Noir nodded as he used Siva's blade to block a stream of bullets as he rolled and kicked one of the thugs out of the way.

"Get him before he catches the boss!" One of the men was hit by a white beam of light as he was tossed out the other window.

"Hello, I don't think we've met." Summer said as she raised Winter Thorn again and fired.

(Vale rooftops, half a mile away.)

"Brats cost us, they're going to pay for that." Junior grumbled as he and his men climbed a fire escape and reached the roof.

"Let's just hope the others took care of them." Junior muttered as he began to walk towards the roof where his bullhead was supposed to pick him up.

"You know, it's very rude to run away from battles without a goodbye." Junior turned to see Noir standing on the other side of the roof as the teen flipped onto the roof and landed in a crouch.

"Junior… As in the same Junior that just happens to be a crime lord for all of Vale Junior? And what brings the all mighty Junior to rob a single Dust store?" Noir asked.

"None of your business, kid. Now run off… Or else."

Junior growled as one of his men raised his rifle only for it to skim across the roof as the man looked over to see Noir holding a smoking Siva Darkness that had turned from a bladed sword into a bladed revolver.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to use guns?" Noir asked before turning back to look at Junior.

"Anyway, I was-…" Noir's eyes widened as Junior swung a massive bat at him as Noir turned Siva Darkness back into its sword form before he was batted across the roof.

"You should have run, kid." Junior growled as he raised the bat to bring it down only for it to be shot from his hands.

"People like us don't run, Junior." Summer clicked a switch on Winter Rose as the weapon extended and morphed, Noir's eyes widened.

"Whoa…" Summer's weapon now was transformed into a white glaive.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." Summer said, smirking as Junior rolled and grabbed his weapon.

"Fall back!" Junior said as Summer leapt and somersaulted through the air before kicking one of the men to the side and parrying Junior's blow as he kicked her to the side as a Bullhead rose up from the street.

"Open fire!" the Bullhead's auto cannons opened fire as Summer spun out of the way as Noir raised Siva Darkness.

"See you, flower girl!" Junior laughed as he leapt onto the Bullhead along with the rest of his men.

Summer morphed her weapon into its rifle form as she and Noir fired only for the bullets to bounce off the armor of the VTOL as the ship turned and fired its jets as it flew away into the night.

"Thanks, Summer." She nodded and helped the teen to his feet as both sheathed their weapons.

"No problem, let's go see if the Dust store is still open." Noir nodded as both he and Summer began to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Ahem… And where do you two think your headed?" Both turned to see a blonde headed woman with a riding crop in her hand standing behind them.

"Back to the shop we we're just at?" He and Summer turned to jump off the roof when both were pulled back to the woman.

"You two are coming with me." Noir looked at Summer as she huffed.

"Great." She sighed out.

(Unknown Location, City of Vale.)

Noir huffed as he looked at Summer, the girl had pulled her hood down, exposing her blackened hair which held streaks of red within it, she turned and saw Noir looking at her.

"What, something wrong?" She asked as Noir was about to speak up when the door opened.

"Destruction of a Dust shop, disturbing the peace, taking on more than a dozen dangerous criminals. You put yourselves in great danger, this was a matter for the police!" The woman hissed as Summer spoke up.

"And what did you want us to do? Let them get away and do nothing?" The girl stared at Summer before turning to Noir.

"I hope both of you realize that if it was up to me, you'd get a handshake." Both rolled their eyes.

"Followed by a slap on your wrists." She smacked her riding crop in front of them as both of them leaned back.

"But, someone wants to see you."

Author notes

 **Yes, this will be a Summer x oc story, I know my track record for RWBY stories, I am going to make something original, not like my old work of toss oc into same story as RWBY seasons 1-5. Anyway, this story doesn't entirely follow the same road the show did but it will share the same idea… For the most part, I will have 3 chapters a week starting next week on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Heroes and Huntsmen

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(Unknown Location, City of Vale.)

"You know, if your trying to talk to us, you might not want to have your attack dog here threaten to maul us for stopping a crime…. We aren't 15-year-old kids."

Noir said as he looked at Glynda who scowled at them as the man stepped out of the shadows with a plate of brownies.

"I apologize for Ms. Goodwitch's reaction, she tends to become angry easily… MR. Noir Tama." Noir's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name… Who are you?" Noir asked as the man turned to Summer.

"And you must be Summer Rose…. Hmm." The teen's sliver eyes widened as she looked to Noir.

"So, where did the two of you learn to fight like this?" He gestured to his scroll as it showed Noir and Summer fighting off Junior's thugs in the store and rooftop.

"Haven Academy."

"I trained myself." Summer and Noir looked at me as the man cut them off.

"You, Mr. Tama, studied for half of a year at Haven before moving to Vale… At least according to our records… There isn't much information on you…. Nor Ms. Rose here…. I haven't seen sliver eyes in a while." He gestured to Summer before both looked at the man.

"What do you want from us?" The man looked both teens in the eye.

"Why would two 17-year old teens fight one of Vale's worst crime lords like Hei Xilong? That is something a huntsmen or huntress to handle." The man asked, Noir answered first.

"This place needs heroes, I wanted to be a huntsman so I could protect the world, people look at huntsmen as symbols of hope, as shining lights… I want to be one of those shining lights for people…" Summer responded next.

"And there is always a reason to fight for what's right…. That's why huntresses and huntsmen exist… Plus pretending to be a trained huntress scared off Junior's thugs… We simply did so because it was the right thing to do."

The man looked between the two teens before speaking up again.

"Do either of you know who I am?" Both teens looked at the man before speaking.

"Your Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin leaned back in his chair as Summer and Noir began to eat the brownies before speaking again as Ozpin smiled at them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ozpin said as Noir and Summer grinned a little.

"Nice to meet you." Ozpin leaned in close to them.

"How would you both like to become huntsmen?" Summer and Noir shared a look.

"Yes!" Both teens yelled at Ozpin as He looked back at Glynda as she scowled at the idea.

"Hmmp." She grumbled.

"Well, ok then." Summer and Noir looked at each other and grinned.

(Beacon Airship, enroute to Beacon Academy)

"So, only a year in Haven? Being a bigshot was too much?" Summer teased as she looked out the window of the airship from under her cloak as Noir sighed and crossed his arms.

"All that fancy stuff isn't for everyone, snow flower… I figured it'd be better if I got out before anything was set in stone." Summer nodded.

"Parents didn't cheer you on with that, huh?" Noir cracked a smile.

"Trust me, I think I picked a better career choice…. Specially if it's leading to this." Summer rolled her eyes as a news broadcast turned on.

"Last's nights attack, was led by notorious crime lord, Junior, who continues to evade authorities as law enforcement is continuing to guess at motives. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact Vale Police Departments. Back to you, Lisa."

Both teens moved to look at the monitor as it changed to a picture of a rally for Faunus.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, with discrimination against the Faunus following the peaceful protect turning into a riot, the Faunus civil right group 'White Fang', formed just over 1 year ago, is beginning to show signs of splitting due to differing ideals an-…"

She was cut off as Glynda's face filled the screen.

"Great, miss anger management." Noir huffed as she started to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Noir and Summer rolled their eyes as the continued to speak.

"All of you are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible era of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Glynda said before she vanished.

"Well, that was… An interesting speech… Still…. The Faunus protests are horrible… Animal or not, this could lead to war… And all because a few people don't like faunus." Noir muttered as Summer nodded before looking out the window.

"Look, we can see all of Vale from here! I can even see Signal Academy!" Summer yelled as the students ran to the window.

"Yeah, going to feel like home again." Noir put in as Summer rolled her eyes.

"This is our home, hotshot." Noir turned to Summer.

"So, going to see your friends when you get to Beacon?" Summer frowned under her hood.

"I don't have any friends, Noir." Noir frowned.

"We worked together last night, right?" Summer nodded.

"And friends work together, right?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" Noir rolled his eyes.

"Why don't I be your friend? I haven't made any friends in Vale and I doubt the ones I have in Mistral remember me." Summer looked at Noir with a light smirk on her face.

"You want to be friends with me?" Noir rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ok, we're friends, just don't expect me to stop teasing you." Noir nodded as the two new friends stood by the window as Summer looked out the window as the airship continued to fly towards Beacon.

"So, you ready to train to be a Huntress?" Noir asked as Summer nodded.

"Yep, you?" Noir placed a hand on the glass and looking out at the city before responding.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering about Junior, I've heard he's a bigshot, a guy trying to become a big player in Vale. If that's the case, why hit a small dust shop in town? I'm just wondering if Vale is going to become a lot more dangerous before it gets better."

Summer nodded before speaking up again.

"He doesn't seem so tough if two 17-year old teens chased him off." Noir nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Man, can this thing go any slower?" Noir asked as Summer leaned against the window.

"Noir, do you ever relax?" She teased as Noir rolled his eyes as he leaned against the window.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that got batted to the ground." Noir sighed.

"This is going to be a long 4 years."

Author notes

 **Ok, second chapter down, some of the characters from the show will either be returning or reintroduced in different ways. Pyrrha, Jaune, Velvet and Nora and Ren to name a few… But they won't be introduced until this story hits season 2 of the story timeline, if this annoys you, you are free to abandon this story. I also want to point out when the teams are formed, this still will mostly be doing original events not in the show, but until then, this story will mostly be following the events of the show up till team STRQ is formed. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. New faces and Friendship

**3Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(Beacon Academy, City of Vale.)

"So, what do you think we are supposed to do now that we're here?"

Noir asked as he and Summer walked off the airship and towards the courtyard at the school, both teens were knocked to the ground as dozens of students barged past them.

"Ow." Noir and Summer groaned as they picked themselves up.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." Noir picked himself up to see a dog like Faunus being pushed to the ground as Noir walked towards them as a 7'1 ft. Man walked into the school and away from the Faunus.

"Hey, you ok, dude?" Noir asked as the girl looked at the teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it happens all the time." Noir frowned before dusting the girl off.

"The Faunus are being treated more like garbage every single day, this isn't going to end well for us or you guys if it keeps going on." The dog Faunus nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me up, through." Noir nodded and held out his hand.

"I'm Noir." The dog Faunus smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Viridian, nice to meet you. I'll talk to you later, I guess." She said as she ran off.

"You shouldn't have helped her, she was weak."

Noir turned to see a black-haired girl with a shallow cut red dress, five necklaces, a red girlie, a pair of red gloves. He also saw feathers on her skirt with black leggings and black leather boots. Noir looked into her crimson eyes as her black hair flowed in the wind.

"Who are you, lady? You shouldn't push someone around just because they aren't 100-percent human." The girl pushed past him.

"If he was too weak to defend herself, then she deserved it." Noir huffed in disgust.

"Sorry, buddy, Raven is always like that, she doesn't respect a lot of people."

Noir turned to see a man with spiky black hair, a dark cloak, a light amount of stubble, a grey dress shirt with a tail at the end and black dress pants and dress shoes.

Summer looked at the duo of teens before another teen holding his stomach made her turn as she began to walk towards him.

"Yeah, I got that, I just think people shouldn't push around people just because they look like an animal." The other boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"People will be people, you just have to roll with the punches. Name's Qrow by the way, I'll see you around, kid." Qrow walked in after his sister as Noir stared at them.

"Kid? We're the same age, buddy!" Noir yelled as he turned to see Summer kneeling next to a guy that was barely keeping the contents of his stomach in.

"Summer, who's the guy who's trying not to throw up?" Noir asked as he walked over to his friend as the man continued to try and not puke.

"Buddy, you do realize if you have to puke, you can do it in a trash can, right?" The man finally was able to stand up as Noir stopped walking to stand besides Summer as her cloak blew in the wind.

The man had a sliver piece of armor over a blue hoodie, black jeans, grey fingerless gloves, blue sneakers, grey elbow guards and yellow eyes along with blonde hair made him stand out.

"I'm fine, flying doesn't seem to mix well when members of the Arc family are involved." Summer's eyes widened for a bit before she spoke up.

"You're from the Arc Family? Sure, and I'm President of Vale." Summer quipped as the man climbed to his feet.

"Very funny, judge me when you're the one wearing a cloak that makes you look like a bedsheet ghost." Summer huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, I like this cloak, it makes me look cool." Noir laughed.

"Eh, kind of does, kind of doesn't. Anyway, you're have to excuse my friend, Summer is a bit of a teaser from what I know of her. I'm Noir."

"Flax Arc." Noir nodded as the man stood up and looked at the duo.

"So, black and white? You two trying for a color theme or something?" Summer and Noir put their hands on their hips, though Flax was unable to see this under Summer's cloak.

"It's not a theme, it's just a coincidence…. And to be fair, you nearly threw up from a slow-moving airship ride, you shouldn't really judge us." Noir stated as Flax climbed to his feet.

"Fair enough." Noir turned to Summer.

"We may want to get to the main hall, Ozpin might want to say a few words for the first day." Flax looked at the two.

"Um, you guys ok if I come with you?" Summer and Noir shrugged.

"I guess it's cool." Both teens turned to walk away as Flax followed.

"So, you two friends or something." Noir and Summer nodded.

"We just met yesterday, he and I are the first friends we have… So, there's that." Flax nodded.

"And besides, sword boy, we've been in battle…. Plus, you still judged us… Not cool, dude." Noir joked as they walked.

"Least I don't look like a Ying-Yang symbol, you two stand out like a sour thumb." Flax joked back.

"Says the guy whose name is Flax." Flax held up his hands in mock insult.

"Hey, women love the name of the Arc family." Summer turned around, Flax barely able to see her face under her cloak.

"Do they now?" Flax looked panicked.

"Yeah! At least, I hope they do, it's a cool name…. Eh, forget it." Summer and Noir rolled their eyes.

"So, you bring a weapon to Beacon?" Flax nodded.

"Yep, what about you two?" Summer pulled out Winter Thorn and unfolded it before turning it into its rifle form as Noir held up Siva darkness as the weapon unfolded into its sword form.

"Whoa!" Flax yelled as Noir turned his weapon into its handgun form.

"Are those guns!?" Summer and Noir nodded.

"Yep, mine's a high velocity, armor piercing, rifle that can transform into a sword or glaive for close quarters combat." Summer stated.

"Yeah, and mines a quick draw revolver with easily modifiable ammo, high impact rounds and it can either be turned into a sword or used with its blades for hand to hand fights." Noir grinned as he spoke.

"Wha?" Flax asked as both teens awkwardly grinned.

"Their guns." Flax nodded as he looked between the two.

"So, what's you weapon?" Summer asked as she attached her weapon to her back and adjusted her cloak as Noir put his weapon in a sheath on his waist.

"This is Crocea Mars, it's a sword, pretty cool, huh?" Noir and Summer looked at the blade with interest.

"Cool." Noir stated.

"And this is the shield that goes with it." Flax said as he unfolded the sheath into a shield.

"So, what do they do?" Summer asked as Flax rubbed his head.

"Well… It's just a sword, so you know." Summer and Noir nodded.

"Cool." Noir repeated.

"It's a hand me down, from my father…. From the war." Flax stated.

"Well, I think it's cool, always like to think you should pour your heart and soul into your weapon, make it unique, make it yours! Plus, it sounds like a cool family heirloom, not a lot of people make classic weapons these days."

Noir replied as Summer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, makes sense." The trio continued walking.

"So, you guys know where you're going?" Both teens rubbed their heads.

"I thought the door was this way." Noir stated.

"Flax, do you know?" Summer asked as he rubbed his head.

"I was following you guys."

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be the beginning of the whole school trial but that will be in 2 chapters. I wanted to show how Noir and Summer react to Qrow and Raven. I'm going to put up a poll to decide which characters from the show should make an appearance. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. First Impressions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1570-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Beacon academy, Main hall)

Summer and Noir barely noticed Flax excuse himself as he walked away from the duo, both teens fell into step as they walked towards the front of the class.

"Still can't believe that girl, Summer. Running around, saying a Faunus deserves to be bullied because she isn't strong, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Noir muttered when they reached a spot at the front of the crowd.

"Yeah, well, I guess she's just like certain people… You know…" Summer started to reply to her friend.

"Like what, I'm like what?" Noir turned to be face to face with Raven as the 2 17-year old teens stood face to face.

"YOU!" Noir hissed in anger as Qrow slid out of the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on, kid?" Summer frowned at Qrow before Noir looked Raven in the eye.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, lady, but know this: I might be someone who likes to chill and make jokes, but I will never allow someone to get bullied just because their 'weak'."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Then you're not a true warrior… Neither is your friend I'm guessing." Summer huffed.

"Rav, let it go, you always do this to everyone and you're not helping things by doing this."

Qrow said he pulled Raven back from Noir as he glared at her, Summer chose this moment to cut in.

"Plus, we aren't weak, he simply did what was right, frost queen." She said as Raven glared at her.

"Just don't start with who deserves to be bullied and who doesn't, we'd be great friends then, lady." Noir put in Raven spoke up.

"I'm sure we would, we could talk about fashion and play games and hang out like you did with ruffles over there."

Raven said as Noir was about to cast another snarky remark when Ozpin cut them off.

"I'll try and keep this brief, since I'm sure your parents told you this speech when they graduated from Beacon. You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Noir looked to see people mumbling as Summer pulled the hood of her cloak down as Ozpin continued.

"You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step."

Noir and Summer shared a look as Glynda stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Noir and Summer shared a look with each other.

"Ozpin seems strange, I'm keeping my eye on him." Noir whispered.

"Yeah, it seemed like he 100% here." Summer added as Flak walked over.

"You know, you guys could at least talk to my face and not just point to me." Raven put a hand on her head and shook it.

"I'm going to loathe this school."

(Beacon Ballroom, 3 hours later.)

Noir looked over at Summer, the 17-year old had swapped her white cloak, crimson blouse, white cincher, black and red skirt with white combat boots, cross pins, grey brooch with a white belt and ammo pouch.

What she now wore was a white tank top with a Ursa on its chest, black pants with red roses as well as well as a white sleeping mask with blue eyes.

"Really like white, don't you, flower girl?"

Noir teased as Summer gazed at the boy, his black and blue t shirt and jacket were replaced with a short sleeve black T- shirt with a picture of a Death Stalker on it. His jeans were replaced by black and blue sweatpants.

Summer held back the urge to laugh as Siva Darkness was in one of Noir's hands, the sword was transformed into its revolver form.

"Says you, Mr. Black and Blue. And really? You sleep with your weapon?" She jabbed back as Noir rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I make this weapon back at Haven before I moved, it's a weapon I like to keep on me at all times."

Noir said as Summer rolled her eyes as she rolled over, Noir saw her pale feet pace the floor until she sat next to him.

"You know, white suits you, Summer. Don't change that." Summer's eyes widened.

"Really? Thanks, I guess, black suits you too, Noir." Noir smiled as he looked over to see her writing.

"Writing to your parents?" Summer shook her head.

"Nah, I like to keep a journal around to write in…. You still didn't say anything about why you helped that girl out in the courtyard." Noir's eyes narrowed.

"Its… Something I'll talk about soon, Summer." Summer nodded before Noir spoke up.

"So, Raven is a bucket of fun, isn't she?" Summer huffed in annoyance.

"She should learn she isn't as big as she acts, she's just a rotten apple." Noir nodded as he layed next to Summer.

"I'm surprised you're not into any of these guys." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Not my type, Noir, I don't want some guy who's too busy flexing his muscle and cracking jokes to be my boyfriend." Noir nodded.

"I'll ask who you like later then I guess." Summer nodded.

"You think it's funny we're the only friend each other have?" Noir shrugged.

"Rather have you then some jerk who only cares about himself."

Summer smiled, both friends were interrupted by another voice as both looked over to see Qrow flirting with some of the girls. The teen wore a long sleeve grey shirt and blue sweats.

"I see someone thinks of themselves as a lady's man." Summer put in as Noir hummed his agreement.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Summer asked as Noir looked at her.

"Because, a, his sister is a jerk and b, because I'd rather stay here." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Go make another friend." Noir rolled his eyes.

"I don't need another friend, I have you." Summer blushed but turned away.

"As sweet as that is, I insist." Summer started to push Noir towards Qrow, Siva Darkness clinked softly as it dropped onto Summer's sleeping bag.

"Summer, stop!" Noir yelled as Summer laughed and pushed him towards Qrow.

"What, come to warm up to me, kid?" Noir rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to punch you if you keep calling me kid, my name is Noir, and this is Summer." Summer waved as Qrow nodded.

"So, what's the real reason you came over?" Noir looked at Summer.

"To make friends." Qrow laughed.

"Huntsmen don't do friends, it slows them down." Noir shook his head.

"Huntsmen can have friends, I'm friends with Summer and it doesn't slow me down." Qrow sighed as he turned from the two girls he was flirting with.

"Why do both of you want to be huntsmen?" Summer and Noir looked at each other before Noir spoke up.

"Because I want to protect people, huntsmen give people hope and strength and that's what I want to do when I become one, inspire people around me and shield them from harm." Summer went next.

"And I want to do what's right, huntsmen aren't police, they aren't soldiers, their guardians, they always do what's right and they always will…. And I'd rather be one then sit around like a good girl and relax."

"Ah, that's sweet." Noir said as he picked up Summer.

"That's it!" Qrow watched as the two teens tossed which ended with Noir holding Summer. 

"Geez, your strong for some who's…. 5'6 I'm guessing?" Noir teased as Qrow laughed.

"You two really are good friends… At least if that's what I'm seeing."

"Some of us want to sleep." Raven said as she walked over with a red tank top and black shorts.

"You!" Summer yelled as she leapt out of Noir's arms.

"Oh, you." Raven said simply.

"What is your problem with us?" Summer hissed.

"Besides the fact that your friend wants to defend someone who does a lot of harm to this world? Nothing." Summer put her hands on her hips.

"I am not going to let you insult me and Noir!" Summer hissed as Noir spoke up.

"Guys, people do want to sleep." Raven turned.

"Thank you." Raven said.

"He's trying to say you shouldn't insult us!"

"Your both not cut out to be huntsmen!" Raven yelled back as Qrow turned out the lights.

"Thanks." Noir whispered as he gently led Summer back towards their sleeping backs.

Author notes

 **Ok, two things.**

 **Summer isn't going to be like Ruby, not entirely, she's snarkier and joking. Noir isn't like Blake, he's more like Yang with jokes and easy going, like Qrow.**

 **Summer and Raven don't get along very well, Raven is somewhat like she is in the show.**

 **Also, I want to point out Jaune and some of the others will show up in ways you might not know. And Summer and Noir don't like each other romantically until season 2 of the show. Until Thursday with 2 chapters, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Spring into action

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(Beacon Academy, City of Vale.)

"So, you ready for this whole test Ozpin has cooked up?" Noir asked as he leaned against the lockers, Siva Darkness in its sheath on his hips as Summer grabbed Winter Thorn and strapped it to her back.

"Yep, just worried a bit is all, Noir." He looked at her.

"About the team thing?" She nodded.

"I don't want to end up with Raven, she's nothing but a stuck- up brat." Noir nodded.

"Yeah, but hey, maybe we're get lucky and get paired up together, we make a good team, Summer." The white cloaked girl laughed as if she had just heard a joke.

"Yeah, you getting your butt kicked was a good distraction." The two teens looked over to see Raven and Qrow speaking to each other as well as Flax.

"I'm kind of nervous about all this, Summer, Haven didn't have a whole 'initiation test'…. And I heard there will be four- man teams." Summer frowned upon hearing this.

"Really? This is going to suck… I am not what you call a 'people person', Noir…. At least with people I don't know…" Both teens looked at Qrow and Raven and frowned.

"Or like, what about you? My mother used to say, 'better to work with a friend then try and make your enemy an ally." Summer asked as Noir crossed his arms.

"I'd rather have you as a partner, I don't need backup, I need a friend… And an awesome sniper to go with my gun slinging ways." Summer laughed as this.

"Ok then, so, look for you when get to the forest?" Noir nodded as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll look for you as soon as we reach the ground." Noir said as he tripped and fell only to look up and see Flax in front of him.

"Oh, hey Flax. What are you doing here? It's nearly time for the initiation." Flax nodded as the two climbed to their feet.

"Yeah, I was just looking for my locker to get Crocea Mar and then talk to one of the girls… I think they like me." Flax whispered as Noir smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, knock them dead, ladies man." Noir patted Flax on the back as Summer walked over.

"Think he has a chance with them?" Summer asked as they watched Flax talk to a girl with brown hair and Raven before the girl used a claymore to pin Flax to the wall as Summer and Noir flinched.

"Nope." Noir put in, the girl wore light blue armor over a jacket, a pair of red jeans, combat boots, red fingerless gloves and 2 necklaces of a pair of eagles. Noir saw grey eyes look at him as she pulled her weapon out and apologized before walking away.

"Well, I think that went well, don't you, Summer?" Noir joked.

"Hmm, yes I did indeed." Summer teased as they helped Flax up.

"Very funny, shorty." Flax quipped as Summer huffed.

"Hey, I drink my milk and eat healthy just like everyone else… Plus, I wasn't the one nailed to the wall." Summer joked as the intercom turned on.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to beacon cliff immediately." Glynda said as Summer and Noir shared a look.

"Game time, Flax." Noir said as he saw a boy with silver hair, a purple vest, black dress pants and blue sneakers, and slicks of red in his hair along with gold eyes and a red-haired girl with a blue jacket, grey jeans, pink sneakers and pink eyes.

"Ok, let's get going." Summer said as she and Noir ran outside.

(Beacon cliffside, 10 minutes later)

Noir and Summer cracked their hands as Flax looked at them before Ozpin spoke up.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda spoke up after him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have hear rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…. Today." Summer and Noir grinned at each other.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So, it in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well with." Noir heard some people groaning as Ozpin continued his speech.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Noir and Summer screeched out.

"After you've been partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way… Or you will die."

Noir Saw Flax flinch at this but tried to mask it.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return it to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as Flax held up his hand.

"Good, take your positions!" Ozpin yelled as Flax waved his hand.

"Um, Mr. Ozpin?" Noir spun Siva Darkness as Summer Readied Winter Thorn in her hand.

"Mr. Ozpin, I have a question." Flax asked as Raven was flung into the forest.

"Your dropping us off, that's what the landing strategy is, right? Parachutes and all that, right?" Flax asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah… Ok." Flax stated as the red-haired girl and Sliver haired boy were fired into the forest. Summer turned to Noir and waved as she was fired into the forest, Noir grinned as he spun his revolver before being flung.

"So, what's this landing, straegyyyy!" Flax yelled as the pad launched him as Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee.

"I love this so far!" Noir yelled in glee.

Author notes

 **And another chapter down, I'll explain why Summer and Raven don't get along next chapter. I am also trying not to make Flax like Jaune, he's just not used to school is all. Also, Noir's gun is like a hand cannon from Destiny, powerful but with a lot of recoil.**

 **Anyway, I may post one or more chapters today. But I want to warn people next chapter will be short since it will simply be pairing Noir up with his partner. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The Gunslinger and the Qrow

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Beacon academy, Emerald Forest.)

Noir fired Siva Darkness in its revolver form to slow his fall as he used his free hand to catch a tree branch and swing himself to the ground as he leapt and rolled as he hit the ground.

"Ok, find Summer, get the relics and become a team." Noir said as he walked through the forest.

'If I don't run into Summer, who could be my partner? Raven? No, that girl is as arrogant as Junior. Flax? He's cool, but I don't know much about his fighting skills. Qrow? He isn't as bad, but I doubt I could get used to being called kid.'

Noir thought as he looked up to see Summer fire Winter Thorn before cutting through a tree and landing in the branches.

"Now that's style." Noir smiled as he started walking towards that direction.

"Ok, now to find Summer and get the re-…" He was cut off as Qrow hopped down from a tree before waving at him.

"Sup, kid? Guess we're partners." Noir facepalmed.

"Oh, please kill me now." Noir said as he walked past the huntsmen.

"What? Expecting to get that cloaked girl that you and her seem to be attached at the hip?"

Noir resisted the urge to punch the teen that was his same age as they walked through the forest.

"No, it's because I know who Summer is and how she fights, I don't know you nor your fighting style, Qrow." Qrow caught up to Noir as he waved Siva Darkness at the bushes.

"You really need to lighten up, man." Noir turned to face him.

"I am lightened up, I like to crack jokes and take it easy…. But considering you like to call me 'kid'. And your sister acting like she runs the world, I'm kind of annoyed, Qrow."

"You know Raven is… She's not so bad when you get to know her." Noir rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Yeah, considering she insulted me and Summer for not being 'strong', you're forgive me if I don't seem ready to agree on that." Qrow rolled his eyes before speaking up again.

"You think Summer is going to bump into her?" Noir shrugged.

"If they do, I'm pretty sure we'd be able to find Summer by the sounds of her angry rant at Raven." He looked at Qrow's back to see a greatsword that seemed like it was double the size of Qrow and Noir.

"Should I even ask why your sword is twice the size of a regular sword?"

Qrow laughed.

"Everyone has a different weapon; my weapon just happens to stand out in a more…. Unique way." Noir rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's go find that relic and get this quest over with." Noir said as Qrow sped off before he leapt into the tree branches.

"Damn it, Qrow!" Noir hissed as he heard growling before aiming Siva Darkness at the bushes.

"Lovely, Grimm are drawn to negative emotion and I'm bush being annoyed that my partner ran off." Noir shook his head before aiming his revolver at the bushes as more eyes poked out of the bushes.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Noir said as he transformed Siva Darkness into its sword form and prepared for battle with whatever crawled out of the bushes.

(Emerald Forest, treetops.)

Qrow watched as 2 dozen or so eyes seemed to stare at Noir as the huntsman in training prepared to kill whatever crawled out of the bushes as Noir turned and cut a single Beowolf in half as it charged only for it to be replaced by two more which slashed at Noir only for him to kick off one.

'Kids got some skill.'

Qrow thought as Noir fired Siva Darkness's revolver function in midair before bringing his blade down and slicing through the Grimm as the other slashed at him only for Noir to parry its slashes before leaning back and pivoting as he fired to make his slash have more power as he cut the Beowolf's head off.

"Not bad, kid! You may just become a huntsman sooner then you thought." Qrow yelled from the treetops as the teen stared at him.

"You know, it'd be a lot easier if you helped me with these Beowolves running around!" Noir yelled as the two teens heard growling before 2 dozen Beowolves leapt out of the bushes as they surrounded the young huntsmen.

"You, really have to be kidding me with this."

Noir muttered as Qrow began to think of how best to help his teammate as the wolf like Grimm began to circle Noir.

'Ok, don't panic, it's 2 dozen Beowolves vs one huntsmen with training… And no backup due to Qrow having a laugh at my expense.'

Noir thought before one of the Beowolves was blown in half by a shotgun blast as Noir looked up to see Qrow land besides him.

"What? Get sick of laughing?" Noir asked as he clicked a switch, transforming Siva Darkness into its revolver form as he leveled it at the Beowolves.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Noir cracked his neck as he gripped his weapon.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Qrow laughed.

"I've been in a scrap or two, let's do this."

Author notes

 **Yep, this chapter was… Shorter due to the episode it is based on being 4 minutes. Next chapter will be longer and will foucus on Summer and Raven.**

 **Also, I will be bringing Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake into the story but they won't be in the story until later in season 1 for Yang, Weiss and Blake, and season 2 of the timeline for Ruby.**

 **And STRQ won't be the only team in the story if you saw the last chapter. Until later today, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Friction

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(Emerald Forest, heart of the Forest.)

Raven continued to walk through the forest, searching for her brother.

"Qrow? Where are you, brother?" She asked as she continued to wonder where her sibling was as she walked into a clearing.

"Qrow?" She asked as she looked behind a tree only to see 2 Ursa minors leap out.

"Well then…" Raven said as she unsheathed her weapon as a Ursa charged her, it received a slash up its arm as Raven turned and flipped off the other as the first one lunged at her only for her to kick off it's back and slashed it down.

"You are both way too easy for m-…." She was cut off as one of the Ursas grabbed her in its teeth and flung her into a rocket.

"Ow. Ok then, now the gloves are off." Raven said as she slashed one Ursa before quickly turning to face the charging one as she punched it in the skull, knocking it down as she stabbed it in the stomach.

"Come on!" Raven shouted at the other before it collapsed as a shot rang out, killing the Grimm as Raven could see a hole in the Grimm's back as she looked up to see Summer perched in the trees looking at her as she looked into the girl's sliver eyes.

"Don't think this means we're friends yet." Summer said as she jumped down.

"I could have killed the Ursa on my own." Summer hummed.

"Let's get going, I want to see if Noir is ok, he probably found Qrow by now anyway." She said as she vanished into the tree branches.

"Speaking of which, where's Qrow anyway?" Raven asked herself.

(Emerald Forest, heart of the forest.)

Noir shot another Beowolf in it's stomach as Qrow batted one aside before cutting another in half.

"Keep fighting, they're weaken before they overwhelm us with numbers." Noir said, using the blades under and over the barrel of Siva Darkness to cut a Beowolf in half as he shot another in the head.

"Yeah, but we could run out of ammo before that happens."

Noir hummed as he ducked under a claw of one of the last 8 Beowolves as Qrow fired and hit another Beowolf in the head as the last seven howled and retreated as Noir put his weapon back in its sheathe.

"Not bad, kid." Noir frowned at this and pushed past Qrow as he continued to walk further into the forest.

"What? I've said something wrong?" Noir turned as Qrow was able to see Noir's jade eyes burning into his red ones.

"I am beginning to get sick of you calling me 'kid'!" Qrow leapt in front of his partner as the two teens stared each other down.

"Why, what's wrong with being called 'kid? It's what you are, I'm a kid." Qrow said as Noir brushed past him.

"It's because how your treating me, you're not treating me like an equal, your acting like you're a hotshot." Qrow's eyes widened as he

"Hey, you're acting the same, running around with your revolver, acting like you're a big deal, taking it easy and cracking jokes." Noir turned to face Qrow.

"Your right, I do make jokes, I do goof around and I do like jokes, but here's the difference, I'm acting rude because you're not treating me like an equal person. Your acting rude because you don't think I'm a good fighter or partner! This is why wanted to find Summer first, at least when she jokes, she is just kidding and not treating me like garbage to be thrown away."

Noir sighed as he continued to walk further into the forest as Qrow followed.

"Noir, wait! Let me explain!"

(Emerald Forest.)

"Keep up, your lagging behind!" Summer called as she leapt from tree to tree as Raven ran after her.

"Hey, I'm not the girl who's able to leap from tree to tree like a frog!"

Raven yelled as Summer grinned and continued to outpace the girl despite her semblance not granting her additional speed.

"Ribbit." Summer joked as she leapt to a tree over Raven's head before looking down at the red eye girl as she panted while Summer simply brushed her cloak off as it wrapped around her.

"How are you so fast?" Summer leaned against the tree as she spoke.

"I'm a marksman, speed is something that comes naturally to people like me considering how fast a marksman has to change cover." Summer joked as she leaned against the tree.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Raven panted as she used a tree to lean against as she caught herself.

"What are you saying?" Summer sighed.

"I'm talking about how you and your brother act like you're all that and push people like me and Noir around when we're only trying to be nice to people." Raven looked up.

"Because both of you are acting like kids, you think huntsmen and pure and perfect guardians, that isn't what they are!" Summer huffed.

"They aren't to you. To me, they're guardians, they protect this world and every Faunus, animal and person on it. You keep acting like their bugs that should be squished because they can't fight."

Raven sighed as Summer jumped to a tree further way.

"Do you want me to apologize about that? I was raised to think that people are only skilled if their strong enough to do what they need to do to survive." Summer huffed in annoyance.

"Then I'm glad I wasn't raised by those parents, the world doesn't revolve around who's strong and who's weak, it revolves around wrong and right… And right now, your wrong if you think that way when you're a huntress and you think people who can't fight should die."

Raven was silent as Summer leapt into the trees and disappeared as she signed and followed Summer further into the forest.

Author notes

 **And that's the final chapter for today, I will post 2 tomorrow and 1 on Friday. I want to thank you guys for all your follows and likes on this story!**

 **I am really enjoying writing it. Anyway, 2 or so chapters left until we get to the original chapters. I also want to point out that people like Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby and some of the others will be younger due to how young Noir and Summer are. Anyway, I will be posting another 2 or so chapters tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Relics and Rifles

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Beacon academy, Emerald Forest.)

"The last of the teams have just been formed, Batallie Ebony has encountered Grun Rosewood. Poor boy, I can't think of them getting along easily. At least their better off than Ms. Navy." Glynda stated as Ozpin hummed.

"Mr. Flax is proving to be quite…. Interesting for someone from the Arc family." She walked over to Ozpin.

"I guess we're see who's ready soon, the teams should be reaching the temple in a few minutes… Speaking of that, what did you pick to use as relics this year?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin looked at his tablet which showed Noir and Qrow continuing to pick through the forest.

(Emerald Forest, heart of the forest.)

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have asked you for directions." Noir asked as he shot another Beowolf as it lunged at them.

"Look, I apologized for calling you a kid, why are you still mad?" Qrow asked.

"Because we're lost, Summer and your sister have to have found the temple by now." Noir replied as they continued to walk.

"Do you know where we are going?" Qrow asked as they continued to pick their way through the bushes.

"Yes, I saw the temple when we were in the air. It's this way." Noir stated.

Qrow sighed.

"Oh, don't act like you know the way, I've asked you 5 times where to go. At least I'm not acting like I can do everything!" Noir yelled.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked as Noir pushes his way past a bush.

"It means I am getting fed out with you trying to act like your better than me." Noir responded.

"Let's just keep moving." Qrow said as Noir rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, we should go this way, kid! I can't let you have all the fun! I can't tell when your joking or insulting me by acting like I'm a baby." Noir hissed.

"I'm not treating you like a baby!" Qrow shot back.

"Then treat me like a partner and not cannon fodder for you to look good besides!" Noir yelled as he stormed off into the forest.

"I'm not trying to make myself look good…" Qrow said as he followed, aware that Noir couldn't hear him.

(Emerald Forest, Temple.)

"This looks like the place." Raven said as Summer leapt down and rolled to land next to her. The duo walked up to the temple, Summer stopping only to take in the sights.

"Chess pieces?" Summer asked as they looked at the pedestals.

"Some of them are gone. I don't think we were here first." Raven responded as Summer examined one.

"Think we should pick one up?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Raven responded as she scanned the area.

"Hmm…. What about the knight pieces… I don't see a rook piece." Summer said as she grabbed a knight piece as Raven hummed.

"Where's Noir? He should be here by now." Summer asked as Raven put her hand on her blade.

"Perhaps the Beowolves got him." Summer glared at Raven.

"They wouldn't, not Noir." Raven nodded as Summer looked at the piece in her hand.

"This was easy." Raven laughed and grinned.

"Well, the temple stands out like a sore thumb." Raven responded as Summer tucked the piece inside her cloak.

"Let's go find Noir and Qrow." Raven hummed before a roar cut through the forest like a knife.

"That was a beta or higher-class Grimm." Raven whispered as Summer didn't respond as she turned her head towards the trees.

"Summer, what are you trying to look at?" Sumer turned back to Raven.

"I can tell Noir and Qrow will be here soon." Raven's eyes widened as she pulled out her sword and scanned the area again to make sure none of the Grimm could attack them unprepared.

"How do you know they will be here soon? We haven't seen them since we've landed in the forest in the first place." Raven asked as Summer smiled.

"Trust me, I know. If anything, those Beta class-Grimm are the result of Noir and Qrow, Raven. That means that those two will be here within a few minutes." Raven shook her head.

"My brother maybe, but not Noir."

Raven coldly replied as Summer ignored her and focused on the trees where she was beginning to see gunfire at the edges of her view as she reached inside her cloak and touched Winter Thorn as she slowly began to pull the weapon out, moving her snow colored cloak out of the way as she did so.

"How do you know this anyway?" Summer's eyes flashed but Raven was unable to see it with Summer's cloak blocking half of her face.

"Trust me, I know. I've been in areas like this before, I can tell what Noir's footsteps sound like and the sound of his weapon being fired. I never forget the sound of a weapon." Raven was silent as a small noise could be heard.

"Is that the sounds of wings?" Raven asked as the two huntresses in training listened.

"Qrow, shoot it!" A voice said as the gunfire got closer.

"I'm trying that flying turkey is too fast!" Another voice said.

"Noir?" Raven asked.

Author notes

 **Yep, this chapter was… Also, short because the thing it was based on was short, I will post a normal chapter after this. I want to point out three things.**

 **Summer and Noir will be dating by the dance next arc.**

 **Summer and Noir will become friends with Qrow and Raven soon.**

 **RWBY, JNPR and a few others from the show will be in show with some added changed. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: About the names, I'm trying to find colors to match a team name I want to make… And Rosewood has no connection to Summer or Ruby. And I will show off the other characters next chapter. And if this chapter was awkward, I am sorry, I was trying to set up next chapter be mostly one giant fight.**


	9. Team STRQ

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 2400-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(Emerald Forest, Temple, 2 minutes earlier.)

"Keep running, blasted turkey is catching up to us!" Noir yelled as he and Qrow continued to vault through the trees, behind them was a massive winged Grimm someone may have mistaken for a Nevermore.

They would be wrong, however, as the Grimm was at least twice the size, sported wings the size of small hills and had over a dozen eyes as it screeched.

"Where did the Banshee come from anyway?" Noir asked.

"Don't know, just jump now!" Qrow yelled as they leapt and ended up rolling into a clearing, Noir looked around but didn't see Qrow.

"Ok, that Banshee is going to be an issue." Noir, rubbing his head as he looked around.

"Noir!" The teen was barely able to turn before Summer leapt at him, he caught her in a hug.

"SUMMER! It's Good to see you!" Noir yelled as the duo laughed.

"Hate to ruin the mood but uh… Grimm." Raven coughed out as Noir and Summer coughed awkwardly as she jumped out of Noir's arms.

"Speaking of Grimm, where's Qrow? He was right behind me." Noir asked as another roar cut them off as a King Taijitu bulldozed its way out of the forest before collapsing.

"That was awesome, again!" The pinked girl said as she pulled out a pair of daggers from its head.

"Batallie, do you ever slow down?" The gold eye boy said as he panted.

"Grun, you need to be more open to living in the moment!" Batallie responded.

"Ok, that was weird." Noir said before another screech cut them off.

"I'm guessing that's Flax's partner?"

Raven asked before a massive spider like Grimm crushed dozens of trees in its path.

Armor covered its 8 legs and Noir saw, veins ran down its head and Noir and Summer saw 8 eyes covering it as the 3-meter-tall spider chased the brown-haired girl.

"Cerise, I don't think the Arachne is letting me hold o-…." Noir, Summer and Raven watched Flax and who Noir, Summer and Raven guessed was Cerise land at their feet.

"Well, at least we can die together." Raven put in as Noir looked around.

"I know I just asked this, but where is Qrow?" Noir asked before another roar cut them off.

"Uh guys, help?" Qrow asked as Noir looked up as the Banshee flew overhead, the huntsmen had freed himself from the Grimm's talons but was clinging its legs.

"Ah, that's where he went. Qrow, you need to jump!" Qrow continued to clutch the Grimm's leg as Noir sighed, Raven took off towards the Banshee, readying her sword.

"Guess I'm going to have to knock him loose."

Noir's jade eyes turned pitch black as he raised Siva Darkness and fired as the bullet bounced off a stone, hit a loose tree branch and hit the Banshee's leg as it tore dozens of feathers off it as it hit the Grimm in it skull, injuring it as Qrow fell only to fall into a portal and land at Raven's feet.

"How did you do that?" Summer asked as Batallie grabbed the rook piece and grinned.

"My Semblance. It enhances my skill with Siva Darkness when I shoot it, allowing me to do a lot of tricks with it... I like to call my Semblance 'Deadeye'." Noir said as the Arachne hissed.

"Ok, time to put the itsy-bitsy spider down." Noir said as he raised Siva Darkness as the spider charged.

"Crud, can't get a clear shot, I'll just have to kill it the old -fashioned way!" Noir charged as he changed the massive spider.

"Noir, that thing will shred you!"

The Arachne hissed as 8 blades slid out of its legs as it shot a massive web line at Noir, the huntsmen dodged it before slashing away at its legs as it hissed in pain before it fired another shot of webbing and hit Noir in the chest as he fell to the ground.

"Noir!" Flax yelled as a blur sped past them. Noir raised Siva Darkness with his remaining unstrapped arm and fired as the spider shrugged off the bullets.

"Crud." Time seemed to slow as the spider lunged only to hiss in agony as 2 of its legs were injured and bursts of gunfire caused it to back away.

"You're going to get yourself killed if I have to keep protecting you." Summer said as she helped Noir up before bopping him on the head.

"Thanks." Noir said as Qrow and Raven walked over.

"That was pretty gutsy… But it's something I can respect in a pinch…. Noir." Qrow said as Noir looked at him.

"It isn't friendship but it's a start." Noir smiled as Raven smiled.

"Ok, your both proving to be strong, foolish but strong… And I'm sorry for calling you two weak, I don't fully regret it… But I'll try to say it less…. If you two can try not to be as crazy." She grinned.

"Can't promise that." Noir grinned back.

"Guys, not to ruin the moment, but that Grimm is coming back…. We need a plan." Flax said as he and Cerise ran over.

"Fighting two Alpha class Grimm is foolish, we should get what we need and go." Noir, Summer and Qrow looked at the relics.

"Right, our mission is to take an artifact back to the cliffs. Fighting Grimm like that is crazy." Qrow said as Flax nodded.

"Retreat and survive, we can do that!" Noir cradled a gold knight in his hand as Flax grabbed the Rook.

"Ok, time to move!" Grun yelled as he and Bastille turned.

"Right, let's go!" Summer asked as she, Noir and everyone besides Raven and Qrow left.

"Their rough around the edges… But maybe we misjudged them." Qrow put in as Raven smiled.

"We're see, this school year is just starting." She responded as she and Qrow followed.

(Emerald Forest, ruins.)

Summer and Noir kept pace as Noir turned.

"What is your semblance anyway, super speed?" Summer shook her head.

"Tell you when we make it out!" The Banshee flew ahead and screeched as it flapped its wings and tossed stone blocks at the group.

"Lovely!" Noir and Flax yelled as the Banshee flew into the air.

"Bastille!"

Grun yelled as Bastille nodded and joined her weapons together as they expanded into a machine gun which she fired with a smile as the Banshee screeched and retreated before the Arachne lunged at her before Grun and Noir hit it with slashes of their weapons as Grun made sure his claw weapon knocked the spider away as Summer tossed her away.

"Keep running!" Cerise turned as she clicked her sword as the claymore split until it turned into a narrow sniper as she fired it along with Noir before the two retreated.

The 8 teens continued to run as the Banshee shattered the path below them, knocking Flax, Bastille, Summer, Noir and Qrow towards the middle of the ruins. Summer fired at the massive eagle like Grimm as Raven was battered back by the spider.

"We need to get back over there, they need backup against the Arachne!" Flax yelled as Bastille grinned.

"I'll get us over there." She loaded her weapon with explosive rounds as it turned into a two-handed war sword before she fired the weapon, knocking her and Flax into the air as she grinned and fired as the landed on a piece of rubble, knocking it at other side from the recoil as Bastille slammed her weapon into its skull and fired, knocking Raven backwards.

"Please never do that again." Flax groaned.

Raven summoned a portal and was spit out onto the ruins as Noir looked at her.

"What, you get bored over there?" The quartet fired dozens of shots as Raven launched slash waves as the Banshee ignored as it smashed through the rubble, scattering the team as Noir fired and propelled him up as Summer and Raven simply ran up the rubble as Qrow launched himself from piece to piece of rubble.

"Blasted bird, it's tough…." Noir looked at the state of the ruins as Qrow fired at the bird.

"Guys I have an idea!" Qrow looked at the ruins and grinned.

"Oh, I get it, I'll tell Raven, cover me!" Qrow yelled as Noir loaded Siva Darkness with explosive rounds.

"Flax, it's weak on the legs and belly!" Noir yelled before turning towards the Banshee.

(With Flax and Navy's side.)

"You heard Noir! Let's move!"

Flax yelled as he, Bastille, Grun and Cerise ran at the beast as two of its bladed legs came down.

Cerise leapt and slashed at a leg as it screamed as Flax slashed another leg as Cerise slashed a leg off as the Arachne backed off. Grun leapt and slashed at its face as the Grimm backed up and tossed him away as Cerise fired and hit the spider in its eye.

"Grun!" Flax yelled as the Arachne reared up.

"Guys, it's belly!" Flax yelled as he managed to deflect a strike with his shield.

"Bastille!" She nodded as she ran at the beast as it lunged at her with two bladed legs only to recoil as Flax and Cerise slashed them away.

"Time to cut to the chase!" Bastille grinned as she brought her sword up as she slid, cutting the Grimm down the middle as it screeched and fell into the bridge, crushing it as Cerise and Flax collapsed from exhaustion.

(Summer and Noir's side)

"Aim for its eyes, make it hit the ruins!" Noir said as he activated his semblance as Summer and Qrow continued to fire as Raven leapt up at the Banshee, landing on its foot as she leapt up and slashed at its eyes.

"Just. Die. Already!" She hissed as the Banshee tried to close its mouth before the Grimm slammed into the ground below the ruins. It stated to recover before Qrow ran down and slashed it in its face, stunning it as it launched a gale of wind at Summer and Noir.

"Now!" Summer yelled Noir turned and shot the ruin pillar, knocking it onto the Grimm as Qrow fired a round into its mouth, followed by the rest of the debris as the Grimm lunged at them.

"Now! Finish it!" Noir, Summer, Raven and Qrow leapt off the ruins at it, Raven launched a slash wave at one wing, injuring it, Qrow and Noir fired at the other one as Noir fired a round through its wing, burning it.

"Let's see you shrug this off!" Summer said as she twirled and fired, spinning her as white rose petals floated off her cloak as the recoil turned her into a ball of death as she barrowed down the Banshee's throat and through its back.

Summer caught herself on a ledge as Noir, Qrow and Raven dug their blades into the cliff as the Banshee fell into the chasm.

"Well, that was a thing." Noir said as he, Raven, Qrow and Summer laughed at their crazy situation.

(Beacon Academy, 10 minutes later.)

Noir watched Carmine, Orchid, Burgundy, and Taupe walk off the stage as Ozpin continued with the ceremony.

"Flax Arc, Batallie Ebony, Grun Rosewood, Cerise Navy, you collected the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be working together as team FERN."

"Led by Flax Arc!" Ozpin continued.

"Wait, what?" Flax asked as Ozpin smiled, Cerise held up her hand for a high five as Flax blankly returned it.

"And finally: Noir Tama, Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen, and Raven Branwen, you collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team STRQ. Led by Summer Rose!" Ozpin finished.

"Yeah!" Noir hugged Summer as she climbed onto his shoulders as Qrow and Noir shared high fives as Raven shook her head.

"This is going to be an interesting school year." Raven said as Noir and Summer cheered.

"It's going to be an awesome school year!" Noir said as he, Summer and Qrow cheered.

(Junior's club, downtown Vale.)

"Another heist and yet we still don't have enough dust!" Junior yelled as he slammed his fist into his desk, cracking it.

"Relax, you're going to hurt yourself, old man." Said a voice as two girls, one with a red dress and one with white. Junior scowled at his lieutenants.

"Very easy for you to say, Melanie. You and Miltia don't have to worry about things like running a criminal business, those two brats cost me half the dust we were stealing."

Junior said as he turned to walk to the window, he could see dozens of his thugs hauling in dust crystals and canisters.

"It's going to be time to up our little 'raids'. Which means all of us are going to have to pull our weight…. Melanie, your dismissed for tonight. But I'm going to need you and your sister for a mission soon." Melanie sighed as she and her sibling walked out of the room.

"Boss, I've set up the call." One of Junior's thugs said as he walked in with a scroll, Junior took it from his hands.

"Go then." The man scurried out as Junior turned to the scroll.

"We're going to have to up the times table for these raids, Beacon's already breathing down my neck and I've already stuck my damn neck out far enough without you two pitching in." Junior snarled into the scroll, on the other side was a red -haired man wearing a mask over his face and a black suit, the other was an orange haired man with a bowler hat and a cane.

"Oh, relax, Junior. If kids are stopping you, you've lost your edge. And besides, Roman Torchwick never backs out of a deal… I'll be there in 3 days." Roman cut his connection.

"And your still in?" Junior asked the other man.

"Yes, the White Fang will be eager to show off its power for the first time since it was formed… We will be arriving in Vale in 3 days with Roman."

Author notes

 **Ok, phew, this chapter took a lot out of me, I just kept going at this to make it a bigger chapter. Anyway, the teams are finally formed… But Junior is making his moves. I want to point out Cinder and Salem won't be the main villains for a while. Plus, we will see team FERN and COBT soon. This begins the original chapters, until tomorrow Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Raids on Vale

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(City of Vale, Beacon Academy, 2 hours from curfew.)

"I still think we should have split the room with girls on one side and us guys on the other." Qrow said from his bottom bed, Summer stated that she would be on Noir's side and Raven and Qrow could be on the other side.

"I don't even want to ask how Summer got the bed to hang from the ceiling." Noir stated from his bottom bed as Summer sat on her bed in her pajamas.

"So, you guys know that we don't have classes for a few days, right?" Noir asked from his bed as he layed on his side, scroll in hand.

"That at least makes it easy to relax for a few days, eh boss?" Qrow asked, Summer didn't respond as she looked at her scroll.

"Breaking news, a shipment of dust stored at the Vale docks has being raided by men associated with Junior and his organization, Vale Police have closed off the area and are responding with an investigation. They are advising all citizens of Vale to stay indoors while the treat is being suppressed." The reporter stated as Summer grinned at Raven.

"No, Ms. Goodwitch will kill us if we don't stay here." Raven replied only to see Noir and Qrow running to the closet and bathroom to get dressed.

"I hate them both." Raven stated as Summer grinned more.

(Ten minutes later.)

Summer looked down as her cloak bellowed around her, Noir twirled Siva Darkness in his hand as Raven and Qrow walked over, both fully dress and with their weapons.

"So, how are we getting out? Ozpin and Glynda have no doubt got the main doors locked." Qrow stated as Noir opened the window.

"Anyone care to do something crazy?" Noir asked as Qrow grinned.

"Now your speaking my language." Qrow said as he grinned.

Summer landed in a crouch, followed by Noir and then Qrow and Raven as she led her teammates into a sprint across the courtyard as he team slipped into the shadows and ran towards the cliff.

"We have a plan for this, right?" Raven asked as they jumped and dug their swords into the cliff to slow their fall before landing on a rooftop as team STRQ raced across the roofs.

"We get there, stop the robbery, get back before Ms. Goodwitch finds out we were gone, easy as pie." Noir responded as they raced toward the crime scene and past 2 police cars below.

"This has 'we're screwed if we don't, screwed if we do all over it.'" Noir whispered as the landed on a building and looked down, dozens of spent bulls could be seen below, along with what looks like scorch marks from Bullhead VTOLs.

"Man, Junior rolled through here like a hurricane, what are we supposed to do?" Qrow asked as Summer stood up, her cloak blowing in the wind as she did so.

"Look for something that we can pick apart at Beacon… Just don't let the police see you, we don't want Ms. Goodwitch breathing down out backs for being out late." Summer whispered as Noir, Qrow and Raven nodded as the Branwen siblings vanished into the shadows.

"You going to stay here?" Noir asked as Summer smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I'm going to wait until some of the police move before I zip over to the warehouse I'm looking at. You go check out those busted crates full of dust."

Summer whispered as Noir nodded before running and flipping off the roof before grabbing a ladder and dropping down before landing behind two canisters of dust.

Noir watched the 3 cops near him move away as he flipped over the canisters to land besides a bashed canister of dust that the police were obviously looking to take.

"This is military class dust. What is it doing here and why is Junior so interested in stealing it?"

Noir whispered to himself as he scoped a spoonful of the mineral into a small pouch on his waist before peering over to see the police walking back as Noir melted back into the shadows and climbed up the side of the warehouse.

"Ok, time to wait for Qrow, Raven and Summer and then we can go."

Noir once again whispered to himself as he patted the pouch on his belt as he heard noise behind him as he transformed Siva darkness into its sword form and pointed it at the shadows as Qrow and Raven appeared out of the darkness.

"You guys find anything?" Qrow held up an assault rifle and Raven held up pure dust crystal.

"Whatever Junior wanted, he came with heavy weapons and a lot of men. They're long gone by now, though." Raven said as Noir held up his pouch.

"Pure military grade dust, either Junior plans to sell it, or he's gearing up for something big…. The fact that we don't know what it is bothers me." Noir responded.

"Me too, those scorch marks are from Bullheads… Lots of them." Summer said as she leapt onto the roof as Noir looked at her as she spoke up again.

"Let's get back to Beacon, we can take a look at the crystals and gun in our dorm." Summer said as Noir nodded as the group ran for the other end of the warehouse before leaping off onto a rooftop as STRQ disappeared into the night.

(Beacon Academy, STRQ dorm.)

Noir set his dust pouch on the counter by Raven's dust crystal as Qrow stashed the recovered rifle under the bed.

"Ok, when classes start, we take this to Ozpin, he's going to want to know about all of this stuff." Summer ordered as Noir went to the bathroom to change.

"If he hasn't watched the news reports anyway, why would they want military grade dust anyway?" Qrow asked as he slipped into the closet to change.

"Same thing I asked, we can tell Ozpin tomorrow, we should get some sleep, we have classes in 4 days." Noir said as he walked out of the bath room in his Pajamas as Summer and Raven walked towards the closet and bathroom to change.

"Night, Summer." Noir said as he climbed into his bed.

"Night, hotshot." Summer teased.

Author notes

 **And done. I want to point out most team STRQ original chapters will be done at night and a lot of them will involve Summer, Noir or Qrow and Raven sneaking out. I will post another chapter today. Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**

 **P.S: more interesting and slower chapter will be next, this is only to show how team STRQ is finding out what Junior is planning.**


	11. Midnight Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Beacon academy, STRQ dorm, Midnight. 2 days from classes)

Noir woke up to the sound of the door opening as he looked over to see Qrow and Raven out cold.

"Summer?" he asked as he raised himself up to look at her bed only to see his team leader was gone.

"Where did she go?" Noir opened the door and left as he walked to his locker and opened it to take out Siva Darkness/

"Summer?" Noir asked as he wondered the halls of the dark school before hearing the faint sound of metal clashing against metal.

"Summer?" He followed the sound towards the training rooms as he peeked inside.

Summer stood barefoot in her pajamas, swinging Winter Thorn in its glaive form at a combat droid which she cut in half as the machine fell to the ground sparking.

"Didn't take you for a night person, flower girl." Summer turned and blinked as a training droid raised its sword before Noir shot it in the chest, the room dampened the bullet noise.

"Noir… I woke you up, didn't I?" Summer asked as Noir gave a 'so-so' gesture.

"Want to spar?" Noir asked as Summer's sliver eyes widened.

"You sure? I'm already risking getting in trouble with Ozpin." Summer said as Noir laughed.

"Bring it, flower power." Summer smirked as Noir pointed Siva Darkness at her in its revolver form and fired as Summer leapt onto a pillar.

"You do know both of us are good shots, right?" Noir asked as he activated his semblance and fired as Summer grinned.

"True, but you can't do this!" Summer activated her semblance as the world slowed to a crawl, Summer leapt and somersaulted over the bullets as she lunged at Noir.

"What the heck did you do?" Noir asked as he flipped back as Summer thrusted the spear like weapon at her teammate.

"My semblance, it slows time to a crawl, it just makes it look like I'm moving faster than you can see… I call it _Quicksilver_." Summer teased.

Noir rolled his eyes as he parried the spiked spear with the blades of his weapon as Summer changed her weapon into its sword form and swung as Noir shifted his weapon and blocked her strike as their swords made a clang.

"So, why is my awesome team leader training… And don't say missions, we can handle a few dozen Grimm." Summer frowned as she swung again and Noir blocked it, their bare feet dancing across the floor as the exchanged sword blows.

"It's Junior. I know he's a criminal and kicking his butt will be easy, but we saw what he's after and that he has a lot of backup if the weapons we saw mean anything." Summer said as Noir frowned.

"Yeah, but we can stop him, you're the leader, Summer. I'll follow you into battle."

Noir responded as Summer shifted her weapon back into a glaive and lunged as Noir was busy trying to aim at her with Siva Darkness's sword form before he realized her attack and leaned back before changing his weapon to its revolver form.

"It's not that… It's me being a leader." Noir blinked.

"Why? You we're able to inspire us against the Banshee and your proving yourself, I don't see the big deal."

Noir responded as Summer nodded before bringing her weapon down in a downwards slash that Noir blocked by catching the blade in-between two of the blades on Siva Darkness's revolver form.

"It's just that this is my first time being a leader, Noir. I don't have a problem with a partner…. Besides Raven, but being leader of a team? I haven't had a responsibility like this… I don't feel ready for it."

Summer said as Noir nodded before pushing her back and firing.

"Just relax, that isn't a problem we can solve here…. But I promise to help show you that you are our leader and why you're a good leader." Noir replied as Summer nodded.

"Thanks, Noir. I appreciate it." Summer said as she smiled and Noir returned it.

"No problem… But I'm going to kick your butt, flower girl. Friend or not." Noir joked as Summer smirked.

"Ok, now I'm going to kick your butt!" She yelled as Noir fired the remaining 4 bullets in his clip at her as Summer danced around them before lunging at Noir as he reached up with his free hand and grabbed the weapon as he and Summer stood face to face.

"Hello." Noir teased as Summer grinned before kicking him away as Noir backpedaled to reload.

"What, scared of a girl, Noir?" Summer teased as she lunged at Noir only for him to grin as he once again grabbed her weapon before she tackled Noir and pinned him to the ground.

"I win." Summer laughed as she pointed Winter Thorn at Noir's neck as Noir smirked at her.

"Nah, I think I do." Summer looked down to see Siva Darkness pointed at her chest, the blades nearly poking her.

"Dang it, looks like a draw." Summer sighed as she backflipped off Noir as she held out her hand to help her friend up.

"Seriously? You tackle me? What are we? Kids?" Noir teased as Summer laughed.

"Hey, I am not a slouch at hand to hand…. It's just I can't handle everyone in hand to hand." Summer explained before they were both cut off by the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Very impressive, Ms. Rose. Perhaps I should keep a closer eye on you…. As well as you, Mr. Tama." Both teens turned to see Ozpin standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Ozpin!" Noir yelled.

"We're so sorry, I woke up Noir when I opened my door en-…" Summer started to say before Ozpin cut her off.

"I am not mad, Ms. Rose. I can see that you and Mr. Tama are becoming close friends, I am happy to see that…. I am also surprised that you and team STRQ was able to sneak out to look at the reports of the raids committed a few days ago." Ozpin said with a smile as both teens looked at the headmaster wide eyed.

"I am not annoyed by that either… Junior has been a threat on our radars for years… It seems now he is escalating his activities…. Especially after his little skirmish with you two." Ozpin put in, sipping his coffee.

"You think he's up to something, sir?" Noir asked as Ozpin leaned on his cane.

"Possibly… Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked as Summer looked at him.

"Yes, sir?" She responded.

"After class in two days, I want you and team STRQ to report to my office. I believe it is time to do some digging into what Junior is after in Vale." Summer nodded.

"We're be there, headmaster!" Summer yelled as Noir rolled his eyes.

"Good, you and Mr. Tama are dismissed… I will not inform Ms. Goodwitch of this… Goodnight, Ms. Rose." Ozpin walked away as Summer and Noir looked at each other.

"Race you to our dorm." Noir teased as he rushed out of the room.

"Oh, you're on! Hotshot!" Summer yelled as she chased after her teammate.

Author notes

 **And so, begins the second arc. I will post 2 more chapters tomorrow. I also want to point out Salem and Cinder will not be the main villains. Not until after the second arc and third arcs of the story. Junior, Adam, Roman and the White Fang will be the main villains for now. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Classes and Missions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Beacon academy, History Classroom, first day of classes)

"I would like to welcome you all to both your first day and class for today. I am Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, and I will be your history teacher." Was the First thing Summer, Noir, Qrow and Raven heard as they took their seats.

"Did you guys hear that Professor Ozpin wants to see us after this class?" Noir whispered as Noir and Raven nodded.

"Yeah." Both said as Professor Oobleck continued to speak…. Faster than any of team STRQ, FERN or COBT could jot down the notes.

"Today's lesson will be about the formation of the White Fang and their history since their formation 1 year ago after Faunus discrimination hit a record height, causing their threat to harm mankind to skyrocket. Any questions!?" He yelled as Noir and Summer flinched from how suddenly he turned as Noir his hand.

"YES, MR. NOIR TAMA!?" Oobleck yelled as he sped next to the huntsman in training.

"Um…. Wouldn't the White Fang have had to have stolen massive amounts of dust, weapons and money to stand a chance of fighting humanity? Their numbers are only in the dozens, possibly hundreds. I don't see them following up their threat unless both their ideals and leadership has changed."

Noir asked as Oobleck straightened as if he had been struck by lightning, something Noir doubted was out of the question.

"Yes, but recent news feeds have shown that parts, or branches, of the White Fang have since been slowly escalating them from a simple Faunus Civil Rights group, to a paramilitary faction. Very good, Mr. Tama." Oobleck stated as he turned to speed back.

"Well, I do know my Faunus history, professor." Oobleck nodded and sped away.

"At least I finished my notes, thanks, Noir." Raven put in as Professor Oobleck sped up his speech again.

"Dang it." All of them groaned as team STRQ slammed their heads into their desks.

(2 hours of notes and questions later.)

"And thus, the great General Ar-…" Professor Oobleck started to say before he was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing.

'Thank Oum…' Noir thought as the caffeinated professor turned to his class.

"It seems we are out of time. Due to it being your first day, you will not have homework… But you will next time. Class dismissed." Professor Oobleck said as Summer lead her teammates out the door.

"Will team STRQ please report to report to Beacon Tower? Repeat, will team STRQ please report to Beacon tower?" A voice over the intercom asked as Summer and Noir grinned.

"Mission time!" Summer and Noir yelled.

"We will see, Ms. Rose and Mr. Tama." Both students turned to see Professor Goodwitch behind them.

"Professor Goodwitch!" The duo hopped to attention like two soldiers as she lightly cracked a smile.

"Professor Ozpin has asked me to take you directly to him…. Follow me, Team STRQ." She stated as the team fell into step behind her

"I assume class was ok?" She asked as Noir rolled his eyes.

"Professor Oobleck is…. Eccentric." Noir said as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's faster at talking then a machine gun." Both Noir and Qrow grinned before their teacher glared at them.

"Professor Oobleck is always… Eccentric, but he is the best suited for history class because of that." Ms. Goodwitch responded as the team followed the huntress out the door and towards the tower across from campus.

"I didn't even notice the tower when we arrived… Looks nice." Qrow put in as they crossed the courtyard.

"Professor Ozpin had it designed himself for his office… Are you aware of the CCT?" Ms. Goodwitch asked as they arrived at the tower and walked into the lobby.

"The Schnee Dust Company and Atlas designed it. It links all communication around Vale to Mistral…. Right?" Noir asked as they entered the elevator.

"Yes." Ms. Goodwitch replied as the lift closed and started to rise.

"Did Professor Ozpin ask for us personally?" Summer asked, she didn't receive a response as the elevator reached the top of the tower and they stepped out.

"Nice place, Oz-…" Qrow started to say before Raven cut her sibling off with an elbow to his ribs.

"Yes, it is indeed 'nice'. Did you enjoy the trip here, Team STRQ?" Ozpin asked as Glynda moved to stand next to him.

"It was nice, always good to stretch your legs once and a while." Noir laughed as Ozpin turned his seat to look at the team as Noir and Summer straightened, followed by Qrow and Raven.

"You may relax, Ms. Rose. I called you here concerning the threat of Junior and his… associates." Ozpin said as Noir looked the headmaster in the eye.

"You mean the break in at the docks?" Noir asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Tama, I am also aware of you and Ms. Roses interest in the matter." He said with a smile as Summer and Noir looked at each other.

"We have decided to launch a… Investigation into the matter…." Ms. Goodwitch added as Ozpin nodded and tapped his fingers together.

"One that will utilize your talents." Ozpin added as Noir and Summer's eyes widened.

"Do you mean…" Both teens started to ask before Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, due to your experience… As light as it is, with Junior, we have decided to allow you to handle this matter." Ozpin said before Ms. Goodwitch noticed the teens grin.

"They will start out as minor reconnaissance missions with either myself or Professor Port or Professor Oobleck… You are not to directly engage Junior or any of his accomplices." The Huntress said as Summer and Noir nodded.

"Got it, don't try and take out Junior… Seems doable." Noir joked lightly under his breath as Ozpin cleared his throat and nodded.

"When do we leave?" Summer asked as Ozpin looked at the sliver eyed girl.

"4 days, Ms. Goodwitch will retrieve you from your room for the assignment. You are dismissed, Ms. Rose." Ozpin said as Summer nodded and turned to lead team STRQ into the lift.

Author notes

 **Yep, mission time for team STRQ! I want to also point out Glynda and Ozpin are two of my favorite teachers so they will be showing up more… And Team STRQ will be doing some sneaky missions soon… Also, some of the major moments in RWBY like the dance and attack on the city in volume 2. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Team meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(City of Vale, Beacon Academy, STRQ dorm, 2 days from mission.)

"So, a few days as students and we already have mission to do…. Anyone else think this is an awesome few weeks?" Noir asked as he sat cross legged on his bed in his pjs. Summer sat above him in the same way with Raven and Qrow on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, it's certainly turning out to be…. An interesting week so far… To say the least." Raven responded from her top bed as Qrow chuckled.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure all of us want to go on this mission. Shooting at the bad guys, kicking butt, saving the day and all that." Qrow said as Noir nodded and grinned.

"Well, it's on my bucket list to have one awesome mission… Plus, Team STRQ is going to kick butt!" Summer and Qrow laughed as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sumer yelled as she backflipped off the bed and sped to the door, white rose petals surrounding the room.

"I thought petals only happen if she uses her semblance." Raven said as she batted some away.

"Who's…. Flax?" Summer asked as Noir moved next to his leader as Summer looked at her fellow team leader. Both Noir and Summer could see that the Arc leader was looking right past them, deep in thought before he looked at Summer to speak.

"Hi…. Can I come in?" Flax as Summer grinned.

"Yep, STRQ is always open to friends!" Summer yelled as softly as she could, lest Ms. Goodwitch get mad at them for being up 10 minutes after curfew.

"So, what brings the great leader of team FERN to the doors of team tea STRQ this fine time of night?" Qrow asked as Flax walked past them before sitting in-between the beds as Summer climbed back into her bed.

"Do you guys know who Cadmium Black is?" Flax asked Noir looked at the Arc.

"The leader of team COBT?" Summer asked as Flax nodded.

"He's…. Been pretty rough on a lot of people." Flax responded as Qrow looked at him.

"Rough as in pushing people to do better or rough as in beating the aura out of people?" Qrow asked as Flax gave a so-so gesture.

"It's not really other students he's going after…." Flax responded as Noir sighed.

"I'm going to guess Faunus… I really didn't think Faunus were hated this much." Noir muttered as Flax looked at Noir.

"I don't know if he is, I'm guess is what I mean." Flax responded as Summer nodded.

"Flax, you know we will handle COBT if we have to… But we can't do anything to stop him… At least not for now." Raven put in as Flax nodded and stood.

"Fair enough, I just want some people to help me tell someone if we have to about him… Hey, I heard Professor Ozpin wanted to talk to you guys. Was it something important?" The Arc asked as Noir and Summer shared a grin.

"Sorry, Flax but that's official team STRQ business! Plus, we don't even know every detail yet…. Let's just say, this is going to be like something from a movie when we get to go on this mission!" Summer yelled, moving her hands around like he was reenacting a scene from an action movie as Noir rolled his eyes, a light grin on his lips.

"She's right, it's something we have to keep hush hush about… But I'm sure you will hear about how awesome it was in a news report or something, Flax." Noir put in as the Arc laughed and nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Ok then, thanks for letting me think. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." Flax said as he closed the door, leaving the four teammates in silence.

"I'm starting to think we are going to have a very…. Crazy school year." Raven said, breaking the silence as Noir looked as Siva Darkness on the nightstand before responding.

"Cadmium is just an arrogant idiot, but Flax's response does make me wonder something…" Noir put in as Summer leaned over the edge of her bed to look at him.

"What is it, Noir?" Summer asked as Noir shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing yet, Summer… It's just a theory I'm wondering about…" Noir said as Summer looked at the teen and nodded.

"At least we have something to look forward to, trip to Forever Falls notwithstanding." Qrow put in as Noir looked at the door.

"Anyone else notice how wild Vale has gotten since we've gotten here?" Noir asked as Raven rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yes, it seems that a lot more action has been brought to Vale since we've arrived." Summer climbed off her bed as she walked to the window.

"Well, at least we know that this year won't be boring, training to be huntsmen on one side, chasing Junior on the other hand." The sliver haired girl stated as Noir walked over to the window with her.

"Yeah, field trips and fighting crime lords. Just what all 17-year-old teens dream to do at this age."

The gunslinger teased as Summer grinned and shoulder bumped the 5'8 boy as he gave her a smile.

"Shouldn't we be getting to bed? We have training class tomorrow and then the field trip to Forever Falls after that… Unless you and Summer are staying up."

Qrow teased as Noir plucked a small ball from the ground and activated his semblance, tossing the ball as it whizzed by Qrow's head, he grinned.

"Better luck next time, ki-…" Qrow started to tease when the ball ricocheted off the wall and ended up hitting him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, you want to say that joke again, partner?" Noir asked as he caught the ball in his hand and tossed it up and down as Qrow rubbed his head and layed down as did Raven in her bed.

"Night, Summer." Noir said as he gently bumped her shoulder.

"Yeah…. Night." Summer said, starting at the moon as she stared at it in thought.

Author notes

 **Final chapter for today done. I want people to know: Flax won't be like Jaune, he isn't going to be bullied but he'll still have his issues. And there will be a trip to Forever Falls…. But it will not entirely be like the episode where Jaune stands up to Cardin. Next chapter will be either tomorrow or on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Swordsmen vs Gunslinger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Beacon academy, Training Classroom, second day of class)

'Only one day until the field trip comes…. And only 1 day until the mission to find Junior.' Noir thought as he, Summer, Raven, and Qrow sat at their desk as Ms. Goodwitch paced the stage she was on, her scroll in hand.

"The next matchup will be Mr. Flax Arc versus Mr. Noir Tama. Will both students please come to the stage?"

She asked, looking up from her scroll as both huntsmen in training began to walk down the stairs down to the stage as Noir cracked his neck. Flax readied Crocea Mars as Noir pulled Siva Darkness out and flicked a switch as the weapon twisted and expanded into its revolver form.

"Begin!" Ms. Goodwitch yelled as Noir began by firing 2 shots at Flax, who countered by bringing his shield up as the explosive rounds pushed him back.

"Go, Noir!" Summer yelled as Noir continued to advance, firing another 2 rounds at Flax's legs as he rolled to the side as Noir stopped advancing.

'Ok, a direct assault won't work as long as Flax is aware of when I'm going to shoot…. Let's see how a how he handles sword fighting.'

Noir thought as he clicked a switch which transformed the weapon into its sword form. Flax responded by leaping into the air to bring his blade down as Noir brought up his sword to block the weapon as Noir backed off.

"Mr. Arc, you will not be able to put as much weight behind your strike while your wielding your shield as well and sword."

Ms. Goodwitch said, continuing to look at her scroll.

Noir rolled and roundhouse kicked at the Arc which he responded by bringing his shield up as Noir shook the pain out of his leg.

"Ok, that was a good idea, Flax…. But your shield isn't going to win you the war with the Grimm."

Noir teased as he flipped into the air and fired the revolver once, then twice to bring the weapon down in a downwards slash which Flax readied his sword.

'Got you, Arc.' Noir thought as he slashed as Flax's sword hand, making the arc wince as the blade lightly injured his hand through his glove and batted the blade out of his hand.

"Told you, the sword is mightier than the shield."

Noir quipped as Flax rolled to grab his blade as Noir shifted his weapon and fired a single round at the Arc's feet which caught the back of his foot and tossed him to the ground.

"Flax, try and knock Noir's weapon away!" Cerise yelled as Noir rolled his eyes.

"I'm a gunslinger, Navy. It isn't going to be that easy to knock disarm me." Noir stated as Flax lunged at him before bashing his shield into Noir's stomach, knocking Noir backwards as Noir cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, let's dance, Flax."

Noir said as Flax reclaimed Crocea Mars and pointed the blade at Noir as he kneeled down and readied himself in a centurion like position as Noir charged at him.

Flax lunged with his shield to bash the teen as Noir flipped off his shield before firing at Flax's back, knocking him down as Noir charged and rolled under a side slash from the Arc as he transformed his weapon before slashing at Crocea Mar's shield.

Flax continued to hunker beneath the weapon before Noir fired his blade, causing Flax's injured leg to give as Flax dropped his shield.

"Enough, Mr. Tama. You are victorious. Mr. Arc, while your strategy of trying to force Mr. Tama to tire himself out to gain an advantage, Mr. Tama's marksmanship allowed him to injure you enough to where he could batter down your defenses while using as little energy as possible… Resulting in your injured leg and hand."

Ms. Goodwitch put in as Cerise helped her leader off the stage as Noir twirled Siva Darkness before sheathing it and walking off the stage as Summer, Raven and Qrow clapped at their teammate as he took his seat.

"Now then, tomorrow's match up will be Mr. Qrow Branwen vs Mr. Grun Ebony, your homework will be to brush up on your combat skills for tomorrows class. You are all dismissed for now, and don't forget about the field trip to Forever Falls tomorrow!"

Ms. Goodwitch called out as the students began to file out of the room.

"Sorry if I was a bit rough, Flax… I was just trying to show you defense doesn't win you every fight." Noir said as Cerise and the rest of team FERN helped carry their leader towards the nurse.

"Sorry!" Noir yelled as he turned to follow his teammates towards the cafeteria.

"So, anyone else wondering where we're going to spy on Junior's plan?" Summer asked as she took a seat at a table with a plate of rice and milk as Noir sat down with chicken and a soda.

"I'd think somewhere in Vale. We're still students at Beacon after all, Ozpin wouldn't risk an entire team of huntsmen right off the bat with a dangerous mission…. Unless he thought we'd be up for it if it came to it." Raven put in as Noir nodded.

"I'd still love to crack some heads, we're warriors, teen warriors yes, but still warriors!" Noir put in as Summer rolled her eyes.

"Team STRQ is going to knock Junior's socks off when we see him again! He won't stand a chance of fighting us, Noir!" Summer yelled as she pumped her fist in the year along with Noir as Qrow and Raven shook their heads and smiled.

"I love how both of you don't act 17 but you're both the same age as both of us." Qrow said, shaking his head as Noir rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it isn't my fault my partner doesn't share in our silly hijinks… Besides, just because I'm 17 doesn't mean I have to act old." Noir said, smirking at Qrow who recoiled in mock horror at the words.

"You dare to call one of the greatest huntsmen in history **old!?** Have you no shame, sir Noir?" Qrow joked as Noir laughed.

"At least I'm not the one that carries a sword that's twice the size of a regular battle sword, old man." Noir teased as Summer and Raven laughed.

"Seriously, Qrow? No one needs a weapon like that, I don't even need to get into the reasons why it doesn't work." Summer teased as she, Raven and Noir laughed.

"You guys are just cold sometimes." Qrow groaned.

Author notes

 **I would like to point out the White Fang will be facing off with team STRQ in a chapter or two! I would also like to point out I am making up some original villains for the show… But I would also like to point out some of the major events from the show will be in the story, like the duel on the cargo ship or the dance in season 2. I will upload 2 chapters tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Brawl in Forever Falls

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Forever Falls, 1 day before STRQ mission)

Noir continued to pour tree sap into a jar as Summer stood on the other side of tree, doing the same.

"So, why are we getting tree sap again? Isn't a cargo train coming through the area in a few minutes?" Summer asked as Noir nodded before looking at Flax and team FERN.

"Noir, what's wrong?" Summer asked as Noir looked at her.

"Nothing I just feel like something is going to go wrong, very wrong." Noir responded as he was cut off by the cargo train blowing its whistle as it sped through the area.

"Yes, students, the Schnee Dust Company is transporting dust through the area by train, but we still have sap to collect!" Professor Goodwitch stated as Noir went to finish up collecting his share of the tree sap when something out of the corner of his eye made him turn to see 3 Bullheads fly towards the cargo train.

Flying in the _opposite_ way of the train.

"Guys, cargo train."

Noir whispered as Summer took out Winter Thorn and looked through the scope of the weapon to see the mark of the White Fang, she was also able to see that instead of the white mark of a wolf head within a white, she saw a red wolf head with three claw marks behind it in ragged red paint.

"White Fang." Summer whispered as she turned towards Qrow, Raven, and Noir as they looked at her for an order.

"Guys, we're catching that train." Summer activated her semblance as time slowed down.

Noir looked at Professor Goodwitch who was staring at another group of students as he, Summer, Raven, and Qrow ran towards the train as Summer strained her semblance as she panted in exhaustion as they leapt, Qrow and Noir firing their weapons to get more speed as they landed on the train as Raven rolled and landed next to them as Summer landed in front of them as she panted.

"You ok, boss?" Noir asked as the Bullhead pulled up to the side of the train as 15 Faunus leapt onto the train. Noir, Summer, Raven, and Qrow took cover behind a crate.

Noir looked and saw Grimm like masks, white sleeveless jackets, black hoods and pants, fingerless black gloves, and metal foot guards as well as the same symbol on their Bullheads on their back along with swords, rifles and pistols in their hands.

"The White Fang are training soldiers, what happened to rallies and protests?"

Noir asked as the soldiers began to saw away at the coupling connecting the cars while others planted small ball sized objects on the cars.

"Load those dust canisters and then we're leaving, blasted Schnee family will have more blood on their hands." One of the soldiers said, Noir saw one that was nearly twice the size of the others and held a mask with red scratches and a mask that looked like a spider.

"Ok, here's the plan, Qrow, you and Noir handle their soldiers and the bombs, Raven? You and me handle the Bullheads." Summer said as she readied Winter Thorn as Noir and Qrow nodded.

"You got it, Summer." Noir flipped over the crate and fired Siva Darkness as he turned the weapon into its sword form.

"Huntsmen? Get them and load that dust!" The big White Fang soldier said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a massive sword that resembled a Zweihander as Noir parried a sword swing before punching a White Fang Soldier to the side.

Qrow knocked 2 of the soldiers out with a swing from the impact of his sword as Noir flipped through a hail of bullets from another 3 soldiers fired at him as Noir shifted his weapon before shooting the guns out of their hands before Qrow brought his weapon down, creating a shockwave that tossed the soldiers to the ground.

"Why are the White Fang stealing dust?" Noir asked as the larger soldier slashed at him as Noir leaned back as Qrow blocked the sword with his own.

"The White Fang are becoming too soft on how we deal with humans, it's time that our leadership changes!" The man hissed as Qrow kicked the man back only for them to hear a noise.

"What's happening?" Noir asked as the coupling that was holding the group snapped, separating the White Fang soldiers and Qrow and Noir from Summer and Raven.

"How did the blasted coupling break?" One of the soldiers asked as Noir kicked him into the side of a cargo container, knocking the man out as the eight remaining White Fang soldiers faced down the two huntsmen in training.

"This isn't worth the trouble, blow the bombs! At least we're make the humans suffer." The large White Fang soldier yelled as two of the bullheads peeled off to pick up the White Fang soldiers while another loaded a cargo container to its underside before one of the engines sputtered.

"Go!" The White Fang soldier yelled as the dropships peeled off, Noir watched the White Fang soldiers leap on board, some carrying a few of their fallen comrades as Noir and Qrow fired at them, causing the Bullheads to sputter as they flew away with their prizes as the Noir saw Summer and Raven leapt off the cargo train as Noir and Qrow's car slowed to a stop.

"So, that was the White Fang? Doesn't seem very friendly if you ask me." Qrow said as Noir picked up a ripped portion of the symbol as he and Qrow stepped off the train car.

"Yeah…. I'm just wondering what else is coming to Vale." Noir said, looking at Qrow as team STRQ vanished back into the rain of red leaves as they made their way back towards their class.

"We should give the symbol to Ozpin, he'll know what to do with it." Raven said as they finally arrived back at their tree.

"Team STRQ, where did you go, hmm?" Professor Goodwitch asked as Noir tucked the piece of cloth into his pocket.

"Oh, we were just, uh…." Summer started to say before Noir cut in.

"Admiring the train, Summer wanted me to answer some questions about the train so we went to go get a closer look." Noir put in as their teacher scowled at them before nodding.

"Very well, just don't do it again…. Or you will have detention. Now come, we have to catch the airship back to Vale, get your sap and come." Professor Goodwitch said as Noir and Qrow fist bumped as they and Summer and Raven picked up their jars of jam and began to walk back towards the bullhead as it and 2 others landed to take the students back to their airship.

Author notes

 **Ok, sorry if the fight with the White was short, I'm going to say the White Fang were so easily beaten since this is one of their first attacks. Next chapter will be the mission to spy on Junior and then will move to the cargo ship battle a chapter after that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Treated like children

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 11** **00-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(City of Vale, Beacon Academy Friday, 10:30 4 minutes to mission.)

Summer and Noir stood by the door to their dorm as both waited for Qrow and Raven to get dressed for the recon mission.

"Can you two take any longer?" Noir asked as he leaned against the door and pulled on his jacket as Summer made sure Winter Thorn was ready for battle.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good." Qrow said as he walked out of the bathroom, weapon ready as did Raven did the same as there was a knock at the door behind them.

"Ms. Rose, it is time for the mission, are you and your team ready?" Came the voice of Professor Goodwitch as Noir and Summer shared a look.

"Let's go." Summer ordered as Noir opened the door to see the veteran huntress looking at them.

"Good, let's go. I have a transport waiting for us on the landing pad." Professor Goodwitch stated as she looked over the group as they turned and followed her out of the room.

"I will point this out one more time to clear up any confusion: This is a recon mission and a recon mission only, we are not to take action against Junior or any of his associates until Professor Ozpin decides on a course of action."

Professor Goodwitch stated as the four students and her arrived outside where a Bullhead VTOL was on a landing pad as Noir and Qrow climbed on as Noir helped Summer onto the craft as she blushed and nodded a 'thank you' to her teammate as Raven and Professor Goodwitch climbed on.

"Hang on, we're lifting off." The pilot said as the Bullhead turned on its engines and flew off into the sky as Raven sat down at the door as Summer and Noir leaned against the wall of the VTOL as Qrow took a seat.

"We will be arriving in 2 minutes, ma'am. I'd suggest getting your team." The pilot said, Noir rolled his eyes as he noticed the words were aimed at their teacher and not Summer.

'I get that we haven't even had school for month or so…. But seriously? Summer isn't even referred to as team leader for the team in which her name is the first letter for the team?'

Noir thought as the Bullhead touched down upon a rooftop not too far from where Noir and his teammates had found the crime scene for one of Junior's raids.

"We will be back within ten minutes, wait here for us." Glynda order to their pilot.

"Why are we here?" Noir asked as he and his team mates followed the huntress into the closed off area.

"Professor Ozpin said we are to do recon on Junior's operations around town…. I was left to pick which site we conducted reconnaissance at." Professor Goodwitch said as Noir slowed his walk to stand next to Summer.

"She doesn't even trust us to do a recon mission without baby proofing it. We might be kids but we aren't babies and yet she's been hard on us ever since we stopped Junior."

Noir whispered under his breath as the team followed their teacher into the Crime Scene that they had already checked over.

"So, any reason besides 'I pick the mission' are we checking the police scene that's already been cleanly picked over by the cops and most likely would already have everything of value at the police station?" Qrow bluntly asked as he stopped as Glynda spun on her heel.

"Mr. Branwen, what are you implying?" She asked, voice as cold as nice as Qrow looked her in the eye.

"Well, you've taken us to the same crime scene that the cops must have spent, oh what? A few days at? You've basically shown that we tick you in some way." Qrow stated as the huntress turned to them.

"If you want to know the reason, I'll tell you. Based on what I know of Ms. Rose and Mr. Tama, and of your actions back in Forever Falls, as heroic as they are, shows me that putting you near ANY potential source of danger will cause you to jump the gun and get yourselves into more danger." Glynda responded as Noir stopped checking a pile of spent bullets to speak.

"So, in other words, instead of being able to check on Junior, sit around and look at something that already been handled…. You know we killed a Banshee, right?" Noir asked, crossing his arms as Glynda sighed.

"Children, I will be direct, I am not mad at you and Ms. Rose, do I think you are ready to face Junior? No, do I think that because of your impatience? No, I simply want you safe… Now please search what's left of the crime scene for anything that Junior could have left behind in his skirmish with the Vale Police Department. We have five minutes before we are expected back at Beacon." Their teacher asked as she walked off.

"We've already gathered up some stuff from the crime scene before, I say we jump see if any of the old stuff has new meaning now based on what we've found." Summer whispers as Qrow and Raven sighed before walking off to examine the scenes they had previously checked on.

"I just hope soon we can figure out what Junior is up to… And with the White Fang training soldiers, it looks like we're fighting a war on two fronts… A war we aren't ready to handle, Summer." Noir whispered as she nodded and continued to look through a pile of rubble before noticing a crushed cigar.

'Huh? What's a cigar doing here?' Summer wondered as she looked at it before Ms. Goodwitch cut her train of thought off.

"Alright, children, we are out of time. We must return to Beacon before curfew." The professor said as Summer grabbed the crushed cigar and put it into her pouch.

Author notes

 **Ok, parts of this arc will be put up tomorrow. I want to point out I'm not trying to rush this story; the original chapters are just harder to write without something to base them. I will take this story slow after the next two chapters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: There might be one chapter tomorrow or 2 depending on if I feel like updating another story…. That, and I don't want to burn out my desire to update this story 24/7 and then never again.**


	17. Break the rules to protect Vale

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

P.s: Last 100 words are author notes.

(City of Vale, Beacon Academy, Saturday, 10:30pm.)

"I can't believe that she treated us like children! She didn't even bring us to one of the raids Junior could be committing all over Vale." Raven hissed in anger from her bed as Noir, Summer and Qrow sat in the middle of the room looking at the items they took or acquired from their missions over the past 2 weeks.

"We know, Raven. We're as ticked as you are… But I'd rather not have detention over trying to argue with a huntress over why Junior should be hunted down by 4 teens.

"What are you all looking at anyway?" Raven asked as she sat down cross legged near her brother.

"We're looking at the stuff we got from the crime scene and the fight with the White Fang on the train and something is bugging me." Noir said as he looked at the symbol for the militant branch of the White Fang.

"Yeah, all of them seem to have something in common. Both the White Fang and Junior stole military grade dust in their raids…. And Junior hasn't been seen since he tried to rob that one dust store."

Summer put in as she looked over the dust crystal that they had taken from the crime scene.

"So, three times dust has been stolen…. I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Qrow said as Noir stood up and walked to the window.

"Yeah, but going after Junior is bad because the school doesn't trust us to handle something even the regular huntsmen aren't handling." Noir mocked in annoyance.

"Noir, I'm sure Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin know entirely what they're doing…. Even if we don't agree with it." Summer put in as Noir sighed.

"I'm just sick of her acting like we're too young to do anything without it being babyproofed! We're not babies, we're teenage huntsmen in training! There has to be some way to show her that we're ready. I will not be a speck of dust under they're heels" Noir responded as Summer moved to stand beside her friend.

"Speaking of dust, you hear that the Schnee Dust Company is moving in a massive amount of dust from Atlas to Vale for selling?" Qrow put in as Noir and Summer's eyes widened.

"What?" Noir asked as Qrow looked at his partner in shock.

"What? You didn't know about that?" Noir walked over as Qrow stood up, leaving the two partners face to face.

"What giant shipment of dust from Atlas? How do you know that there will be one headed here?" Noir asked as Qrow turned and picked up his scroll from the ground.

"Because the Schnees like to broadcast everything they do to people when they do it…. Plus, their bringing it by cargo ship, something like that isn't easy to hide." Qrow said as Noir turned to Summer.

"Junior's going after the cargo ship, that's his next move." Noir said as he picked up his scroll and started typing until Summer could barely see what her teammate was doing.

"Noir?" Summer asked as Noir stopped typing to hold something up.

"Think about it, Junior's gone after 2 shipments of dust, this military White Fang went after another and now Atlas is bringing in an entire cargo ship worth of dust? Junior isn't going to pass something like that up, especially if its thousands of Liens worth of money and power."

Noir stated as he brought up his scroll to show Summer about the cargo ship was being rumored to contain thousands of pounds of dust.

"Junior wouldn't be that stupid, the security on a cargo ship like that would be enough to hold off a small army." Raven put in as Noir crossed his arms.

"It's worth it, Junior was willing to dance with the cops over getting the first 2 shipments of dust, if he's trying to take over the city, I'd bet he'd be willing to face Atlas security." Noir put in Summer walked over to her bed.

"We should tell Ozpin, he'd-…." Raven started to say before Noir glared at her.

"He'd sic Goodwitch on us and then Junior would be able to assault that shipment. We need to do something." Noir said as Summer looked at Noir and smirked.

"Anyone know how to fly a bullhead?" Summer asked as Noir grinned.

"Guess it's time for team STRQ to have a real mission, eh, Qrow?" Noir asked from his bunk as Qrow grinned.

"Everyone, gear up, we're sneaking out in 5 minutes."

Summer ordered as Noir nodded and grabbed Siva Darkness before grabbing his outfit from under his bed and walking into his room to get dressed as Summer ducked into the closet to change.

"Are we seriously risking getting kicked out of Beacon based on a hunch that we don't even know is right or not?" Raven asked as Noir walked out of his room in his outfit.

"We have to trust our guts, Glynda isn't going to do anything to stop Junior until it's too late and she already doesn't trust us to try and take him down…. Meaning we have to handle this ourselves, Ms. Dark, red eyed, and angry."

Noir said as he loaded a clip of explosive rounds into Siva Darkness as Summer walked out and motioned for Qrow and Raven to get changed.

"Noir, go get the bullhead ready, Qrow? I want you and Raven ready to go." Summer said as Qrow got up to walk into the bathroom.

"I cannot believe we are doing this." Raven said as she sighed before walking towards the closet.

(Beacon Academy, Landing pad, 10:40pm)

Noir turned to make sure no one was around before climbing into the Bullhead as Summer and Qrow took seats on the VTOL.

"Ok, the cargo ship is about 2 miles off the coast of Vale and we're potentially facing a crime lord and an army of ruthless thugs…. This is what I signed up for when I wanted to be a huntsman." Noir said, laughing as he climbed into the cockpit as Raven sat on the edge of the Bullhead.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Raven said as the Bullhead lifted off as Noir could hear the sound of people running to stop them.

"Ok, time to go." Noir punched the engines of the VTOL as it flew off into the night.

"Ok, no turning back now, boss. Next stop: atlas cargo ship!" Noir said as the VTOL rocketed towards the ship over the city as it skimmed the waves.

"Shouldn't Atlas already be firing at us?" Qrow asked as Noir turned to look at him.

"Atlas would have had androids guarding the cargo, there the only kingdom besides Mistral to use mechs in warfare, they won't open fire until we get onto the boat or they spot us, Qrow." Noir responded as the bullhead skimmed over the waves.

"Get ready team STRQ, it's time to get to work!" Summer yelled as she cocked Winter Thorn.

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter I believe will be on Thursday or so. Before you ask why, it's for two reasons.**

 **I do not want to burn out my desire to write this story by doing nothing but this story, plus I will be basing some chapters off episodes from the show, if this bugs you, then I'm sorry but I don't have a million ideas for original chapters.**

 **I will be updating the Blake story if I can find ideas for it…. Which is the other reason I'm cutting down non-stop chapters for this story.**

 **Lighting wolf out!**


	18. Freighter Fight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, 2 miles off the coast, 11:20pm, Bullhead VTOL.)

Noir gently flew the Bullhead over the waves before swinging it around to land on the back of the freighter before Summer led her team behind a group of containers as 4 AK-130 Atlesian androids inspected the Beacon VTOL.

"We'll at least we're on board, what's the name of this boat anyway?" Qrow asked as Noir checked his scroll.

"The _Leviathan_ , whole ship has AK-130s crewing and patrolling it…. Only question is this: Where's Junior?" Noir responded as Raven peaked her head over Noir's.

"I don't think he's coming, we should just return to Beacon and talk to Professor Ozpin about thi-…" She was cut off by the sound of engines as 5 Bullheads skimmed the waves of the sea as Noir looked at them in shock.

"White Fang? How do they know about this?" Noir asked as Summer looked through the scope of her weapon.

"There's another 4 Bullheads flying over, I'm looking for a good spot to shoot, you guys find cover." Summer ordered as she climbed onto a higher part of the container before swinging herself up and transforming Winter Thorn into its rifle form.

"Raven, you take one of the higher containers, Qrow, get closer." Noir said as he took out Siva Darkness and silently turned the weapon into its revolver form.

"What gives you the right to-…" Raven started to say before Qrow shushed her as two bullheads landed as Junior and a man with a bowler hat, a sliver cane and orange hair and a man with a black coat and Grimm looking mask with red markings stepped off the other.

"Junior is working with the White Fang?" Noir asked as 4 of Junior's thugs and White Fang soldiers stepped off the 2 bullheads. Noir leaned in to hear what the criminal mastermind was saying.

"You had to steal from that damn train just because it belonged to the SCD? You're lucky there wasn't more huntsmen in the area and all that came after you were those bratty teens!"

Junior hissed as his men moved to attach cables to the containers as Noir spun Siva Darkness in his hand.

"Your one to talk, Xilong. You nearly got caught by those same two teens and a single huntress, I don't see how you have run at all to speak considering how close Vale itself seems to be to taking you down."

The masked man responded as the man with the cane tapped the ground between them.

"Gentlemen, we shouldn't let mere children keep us from our goals…. Besides, we didn't entirely make a subtle entrance… We should make this quick." Noir was about to move closer when a container in front of him crashed to the ground.

Revealing him to the trio and their minions.

"Well, it seems we have a bit of a pest problem…." The man with the cane said as Junior leveled his club at Noir.

"That's the kid from the robbery! So, brat, where's your girlfriend?" Junior growled out before a shot cut through a container above them and scattered the group.

"Right here, bat-brain!" Summer yelled as she continued to fire shot after shot as Noir saw the other bullheads roar over head as over a dozen of Junior's thugs and more White Fang soldiers dropped down to the deck, led by two girls in white and red dresses and a girl with a bow and yellow eyes.

"Blake, get those dust canisters!" The man in the mask yelled as Roman turned his weapon into a rocket launcher and fired a spread of missile as Noir countered by blow each explosive up.

"Adam, get them, their backup will have to be here as well!" Junior yelled before he was knocked back by a shot from Qrow.

"We prefer the names 'partners or backup.'" Qrow joked as Adam lunged at him before Raven stopped his sword with her own.

"Your strong… But you are not stronger than me!" Raven growled out as she kicked Adam back.

"So then, you and the White Fang are having a big team up, Junior? Going from crime lord to terrorist?"

Noir asked as he kicked off the crate he was near and fired 4 shots at Junior, two of which managed to knock his weapon away as Noir landed in front of the man.

"You still yapping after I betted you across a roof, kid?"

Junior asked as he swung a punch at Noir only for the teen to flip back as he turned to see Summer firing at the White Fang and Junior's men, taking some out with non-lethal precision shots as Junior picked up his rocket launcher and turned it into a bat.

"You and your girlfriend are outnumbered and outgunned, kid, time to see reality for the hard truth of it all!"

Junior yelled as he swung his club at the gunslinger only for Noir to turn his weapon into its bladed form and parry Junior's hit, the sound carrying across the deck of the ship.

"I think the reality is you should know sneak attacks only work one, old man!" Noir said as he swung his sword at Junior.

(With Summer)

Summer continued to fire shot after shot, knocking weapons away or hitting her targets in the legs and chest.

She stopped to drop an empty magazine to the ground as she reloaded before she heard the sound of metal scrapping metal and tossed her self onto the ground as she landed to see the man with a cane behind her.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, white?" The man asked as Summer shifted her weapon into its glaive form.

"Hmm… Nah, I don't feel as tired as most of your henchmen do." Summer joked as the man pointed his cane at the girl as Sumer saw a cross grid on the other side of the weapon.

"Very funny, I'll show you what happens to people who cross Roman Torchwick, kid." Roman said as he fired.

(With Raven and Qrow.)

Raven sidestepped a downwards slash, pivoted and slashed at Adam as the man was knocked back by the force behind the blow.

Adam blocked 2 shots as Qrow fired at him before dashing and slashing at the warrior as Adam pushed him back before firing a shot from the holster of blade at them as Raven cut the bullet in half.

"You are skilled but you are weak, you will not defeat either of us."

Raven stated bluntly as the girls with the red and white outfits joined him and rushed at the Branwen twins. Adam glanced at Junior as Noir blocked another of his swings before leaping over and slashing at his feet, knocking him over.

"Blake, go help, Junior!" Adam said, more like a hiss then one of concern as he dashed at Raven as she held off the red clad girl with claws.

"I'll show you weak, human!" Raven turned and parried her and the claw wielding girl.

"Please do, I prefer a challenge."

Author notes

 **Ok,**


	19. Beating the Odds

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(City of Vale, Atlesian Freighter, Saturday, 11:30pm.)

Noir pushed Junior back as he barely was able to dodge a slash from the girl with the yellow eyes as he fired 2 shots at Junior, knocking the man to the ground as he rolled along the ground at the girl with yellow eyes once again swiped at him with her sword.

"Why are you doing this, these guys are criminals!" Noir yelled as he blocked the girl's sword with the blades of Siva's Revolver form.

"Because-…" The girl started to say as Noir flipped away from her as Junior fired another cluster of missiles at Noir, forcing him to shoot them down as Noir roundhouse kicked the man back as he slammed into a container and groaned.

Noir turned his attention back to the yellow eyed girl only to see that she had vanished as he turned to see Summer jab at the man Noir assumed was Roman before the man laughed and shot at her feet, knocking her into the air as he slammed her back down.

"Sorry, white. But you've gotten in the way of things that are way bigger then you understand. Time to say goodnight!" Roman said as Noir fired and knocked his hat away as the man turned.

"Brat, you're getting in the way of business." Roman hissed as he turned his cane around, Noir went to fire before Roman fired an explosive flare, knocking Noir into a container.

"NOIR!" Summer yelled before she stabbed at Roman and batter his cane away as 4 of the White Fang soldiers opened fire on her as she darted in-between the bullets and jabbed one with the blunt end of the blade, kicked 2 to the side and bashed the other with the middle of Winter Thorn.

"You're going to pay for that, Roman." Summer stated, her eyes narrowing as she lunged at Roman, blocking two swings of his cane with the blade of the glaive, flipped over a sideswipe and then brought her weapon up to block an overhead swing.

"Aw, little white has a crush on the gunslinger." Roman taunted as Summer pushed him back, transformed her weapon into its sword from and lunged at the criminal.

(With Raven and Qrow.)

Raven slashed Adam's shoulder, leaned back to avoid a swipe from the girl in red claws and then flipped away as Qrow fired a shot at the girl in white as she was pushed back.

"Five on 2 really isn't fair, no wonder you guys can't beat us all."

Qrow taunted as the girl with the bow slashed at him only for Qrow to block it as he pushed her back and fired 2 more shots at Adam who deflected them with his blade before 2 shots knocked his weapon to the side.

"Seriously, you guys can't beat us even without resorting to ganging up on us? No wonder you all had to team up to fight us."

Noir said as he dove in and forced the two white and red girls back with 4 shots from Siva Darkness, the shots shearing off 2 of the girl in reds claws.

"Do you know how much it cost to make these?" The girl cried as Noir aimed his weapon at them as Raven and Qrow dashed to either side of him.

"Cut your losses and run, you're outgunned and soon you're be outnumbered." 5 more bullheads appeared over the sky, all bearing the logo of the Vale city police.

"Damn it, I thought you said they didn't know we were here!"

Adam growled at Junior as Raven slashed at him and managed to batter Wilt away from his hand before the girl with the bow blocked her second strike.

"Your leader must learn that taking your eyes off the enemy will result in death."

Raven hissed as she clicked a switch on her sword, changing the dust in the weapon as she released a shockwave with her blade as she slashed at the girl in black, knocking her and the girl in white and red dresses backwards.

"We're overmatched, get the men and retreat!" Adam yelled as he glared over to see Roman fall backwards as Summer roundhouse kicked the man to the ground after she leapt over a shot from him. Junior climbed to his feet to see the chaos erupting around him.

"Boys, fall back, we're done here!"

A Bullhead came crashing to the ground as the remaining Bullheads opened fire on their police counterparts as 4 landed to pick up the White Fang and Junior's men as one latched onto a dust container as Junior, the girl in white and red and Roman climbed onto one.

The remainder of Junior's men climbed onto 2 more as Adam growled.

"This isn't over, humans." Adam said as he recovered will and released the energy from the weapon in a slash that cut through the containers and rocket the ship as Raven and Qrow dodged it by diving into a portal along with Noir.

Noir looked over to see Adam and the girl with the bow climbing into a Bullhead from the loading deck as Noir grabbed Siva Darkness.

"Not on my watch!" Noir hissed as he fired at the girl in black's feet, shattering the metal under her as she fell into the ship's hold.

"Blake!" Adam yelled as more police bullheads descended on the ship.

"Sir, we have to go now!" The pilot yelled as the White Fang soldiers onboard pulled their leader into the VTOL as it retreated with 2 of the Vale Police Bullheads pursing it into the night.

"Well, at least we know the White Fang and Junior are working together on these raids." Qrow said as Noir rubbed the back of his neck to ease the pain of when he was knocked out.

"At least we stopped him…. But we don't know what they want with the dust their stealing." Raven put in as Summer ran over and hugged Noir.

"Noir, you're ok!" Summer yelled as Noir nodded and walked over towards the hole that his shots had made in the deck.

"No, but she might be able to." Noir said, pointing into the hole where Blake layed unconscious on one of the shipping containers inside the ship as the teens turned to see the remaining police bullheads land on the freighter as several Vale Police Officers filed out of the crafts.

"Ms. Summer…. Good job." Said a voice as Ms. Goodwitch stepped off one of the VTOLs.

"Crud." Noir muttered.

"While what you did was dangerous, irresponsible and reckless… You did indeed earn a small amount of my respect for your actions in stopping Junior from stealing more dust… Or at least more than one container full they took."

The huntress said, a small smile gracing her face as Noir put a hand on Qrow's shoulder to lean against his friend as Raven and Qrow smiled.

"I am going to love this town." Noir said as the group let out a laugh.

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter should be up by Saturday and I want to point out that Adam and all them didn't do so well because this was their first run in with Summer and team STRQ… at least first for Roman and Adam. They will give tougher fights next battle.**

 **Blake will be entering the story as a major player and this will begin the start of arc 2 for the story. I will post a few more chapters or next week starting Wednesday or so until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	20. Chat wth a cat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, Prison, 8:20pmm Saturday.)

Blake sat in her cell, the officers that arrested her thankfully didn't know she was a Faunus, for as much good as it did her.

"Your older than I thought, you're in your 20s at least… I really need to take better age guesses."

Blake looked up to see the gunslinger and the swordswoman from the freighter walk into the room. The Gunslinger leaned against the wall as the girl looked directly at her.

"Weak little underling."

The swordswoman hissed as the boy turned to her.

"Raven, play nice. We're here to chat with her, not insult her…. Considering that the guys on the ship were Junior's thugs and White Fang soldiers from that terrorist cell of the group… I'm guessing you're a Faunus, Ms.…"

The gunslinger said as he looked at her, Blake didn't see anger or disgust in his eyes, simply confusion and sadness.

"My name's Noir, Summer, our team leader sent us here to chat with you… She and I don't think you're a criminal, are you?"

Noir asked as Blake walked up to the bars.

"No… But the Faunus are being discriminated against, I-…"

Blake started to say before Noir cut her off by nodding and looked directly at the Faunus.

"I know, I know, the discrimination, the prejudice. It's disgusting, and I don't support it at all, you guys just want respect and to be treated… But attacking innocent people, criminal activities, they won't get you that…. And you aren't a bad guy, you said so yourself, Blake."

Noir said as Blake's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to ask how she knew her name before Noir held up his hand.

"Before you ask, I heard Adam… Who I'm assuming is the leader of the militant White Fang, said your name on the _Leviathan_. We didn't want you to be tortured… So, we said you were one of Junior's thugs and not a Faunus… Your secret is safe with us."

Noir put in as Blake nodded and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want with me, then?"

Blake asked as Noir walked up till he was face to face with Blake.

"Summer… And our school wants to know anything you can tell us about Junior's plans, the White Fang, whatever you can give us about the bad guys, Blake."

Noir put in as Raven stared at Blake.

"Besides, you will be interrogated and they will find out you are a Faunus if you don't want to talk to us."

Raven hissed as Noir gave her a glare.

"Raven, stop being horrible cop, Blake is already treated bad enough because she isn't 100% Human, I am not going to threaten her just because she won't talk to us."

Noir put in as Summer huffed.

"Why am I then only strong one on this team?"

She asked as Noir looked at her.

"You being strong is treating everyone who can't defeat you like trash, it isn't helping…"

Noir put in as Raven huffed in annoyance and turned away as Noir looked back at Blake.

"You're have to forgive Raven; her kindness only extends to those who can fight her and win…" Noir started to say as he cleared his throat.

"Something that should die out because she's not making any friends that way and none of her teammates allow nor care for it!"

Noir finished, glaring at Raven who walked to the other side of the room as Noir turned back to Blake.

"What do we need to give or bargain with you for to get you to tell us about Junior and the White Fang… That is within reason and the authority of a group of 17-year old huntsmen that have one a week or two worth of personal training…."

Noir said, weakly chuckling as Blake looked at him before turning away.

"Listen closely than…."

Blake whispered as she turned back.

(Beacon, Ozpin's office, 1 hour later.)

Summer and Qrow sat in their seats as the elevator dinged and Noir, Raven and Glynda stepped out of the lift as Ozpin lifted his head.

"Did our guest say anything to you, Mr. Tama?"

Ozpin asked as Noir walked until he was behind Summer's chair before leaning against it.

"She told us that the White Fang and Junior and his organization are working together but their alliance isn't going smoothly because of our interference… She also told us that their planning something big between the both of them for Vale… She's mentioned some other stuff on a scroll she gave us, but not much else."

Noir put in as Summer spoke up.

"What could Junior want a freighter's worth of dust for, anyways? Plus the White Fang becoming terrorists? It doesn't add up, their discriminated against, but military style raids on cargo ships and trains? That isn't their style."

Summer put in as Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee before continuing to speak.

"There are many secrets we must counter, Ms. Rose, this just happens to be a few of them."

Ozpin put in as Glynda crossed over to stand beside the headmaster.

"Perhaps it is better to counterattack before Junior or the White Fang regroup… Or in this case, secure Vale."

Ms. Goodwitch put in as Ozpin turned to the window before speaking.

"I agree. Ms. Rose, since you and team STRQ have proven themselves to be able to handle the challenges Ms. Goodwitch did not originally believe you to be up to, I have a mission that requires you and team STRQ to handle."

Ozpin put in as Summer jumped into the air as if lightning had struck her.

"Summer Rose and team STRQ reporting for duty, Mr. Ozpin, sir!"

Summer put in as Noir laughed at how adorable his friend looked.

"There are devices we put up in Emerald forest to stop the Grimm from attacking Beacon… But they've gone down recently."

Ozpin explained as Summer and Noir shared looks.

"You think Junior or the White Fang might be involved?"

Noir asked as Ozpin nodded.

"It's possible but right now I want to see them repaired before any Grimm pose a threat to us."

Ozpin put in as Summer and Noir shared a look.

"Why do you need us?"

Noir asked as Ozpin walked over to his desk and looked Summer.

"Because while it isn't official, I don't believe that this was the Grimm…. Do you want the mission, Ms. Rose?"

Ozpin asked as Noir, Summer, Qrow and Raven grinned, that was all Ozpin needed for an answer.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be posting one more chapter for this story for this week tomorrow, I am not forgetting this story, I just need some ideas for the story…. And I will be skipping some season 2 episodes. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Dive into the Forest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

(City of Vale, Emerald Forest, 11:10AM, Monday.)

"This is as close to the security systems as I can get you, good luck, ma'am!"

The pilot yelled as Summer, Noir, Qrow and Raven dived out of the Bullhead and into the trees below as Noir caught and swung to the ground using a nearby branch to stop his fall as he fell onto the ground as Summer, Qrow and Raven rolled to the ground along with him.

"Let's move out, team STRQ,"

Summer ordered as Noir twirled Siva Darkness in his hand as they rushed into the forest as 3 dozen Beowolves rushed at them from the trees.

"Great, we get dropped into a nest of Grimm."

Noir weakly joked as he shot 4 of the Beowolves as Qrow and Raven cut another 8 in half.

Summer activated her semblance and sped through the horde, cutting down a dozen of the Grimm with Winter Thorn's sword form as she turned and roundhouse kicked a Beowolf into a tree, cracking it as she turned to Noir who reloaded Siva Darkness and transformed it into its sword form.

"Starting to realize why they sent us and not a group of soldiers."

Noir muttered as he cut another Beowolf in half and kicking another towards Qrow who easily stabbed through the Grimm as Noir slashed another Beowolf across the back before firing and using the recoil to cut the head off the Beowolf.

"Run away, you blasted mutts."

Noir hissed as the Beowolves gave a howl and the few remaining Grimm retreated into the trees as Noir cracked his neck and transformed Siva Darkness back into its revolver form.

"Let's get going, we have to find that machine and fix it."

Raven put in as team STRQ rushed deeper into the forest.

"Excellent work, students, I am impressed by your work so far!"

Professor Port yelled over the team's scrolls as Noir tripped down to the fear and landed on Summer as the two blushed.

"Uh…."

Noir said as Qrow laughed as looked at the two as they rolled away from each other.

"Do you two need a minute or something?"

Qrow asked as Noir glared as his partner as he rolled off Summer and helped her up.

"Professor Port? Professor Ozpin didn't say we'd be getting a chaperone on this mission."

Noir asked as the professor laughed over the scroll as Summer dusted her cloak off and stood up.

"I apologize for freighting you, my boy, Professor Ozpin thought it'd be prudent to have a veteran Huntsmen such as I watch over you and report back to him the status of your progress in the field assignment… Plus he doesn't wish you to be harmed, you all are still students of Beacon after all."

Port said with a chuckle as the teens rushed further into Emerald Forest as Raven and Qrow cut down a few Beowolves as another group leapt out of the trees.

"You guys get to the device, we're catch up in a minute."

Qrow said as he cracked his neck, Noir shot one of the Beowolves in the chest.

"There, made your job easier. Don't spend too much time with the groups of Grimm in the forest, Qrow…. We will wait up ahead for you two to catch up."

Noir said as he turned and rushed off away from the siblings as he pulled out his scroll as he ran.

"Professor Port, where is the security node that Professor Ozpin told us to fix?"

Noir asked as he turned and fired, killing a pursing Creep class Grimm as Summer transformed Winter Thorn into its glaive form and speared a Beowolf who leapt at her.

"Within the cave, Mr. Tama… But this area has become infested with Grimm… Which is strange, these devices were created to repel and study the Grimm."

Professor Port responded as Noir sliced a Beowolf in half with Siva Darkness's bladed revolver form as he shot another one in the head.

He could hear the sounds of gunfire as Qrow and Raven continued cutting through the Beowolves and Creeps attacking them as Noir and Summer shot another 4 Beowolves leaping at them.

"Professor Port, how many Grimm are in this area? I really don't want to waste every bullet I have on them right now."

Noir asked as he cut another Beowolf in half, shifting his weapon into its sword for as he did so.

"With the security system glitching, my boy, I don't know the exact number of Grimm that are rampaging throughout the forest…. But at the very least, we should be grateful that you and team FERN exterminated the last of the Alpha class Grimm within the Emerald Forest."

Port replied as Summer cut another Beowolf in half as she growled in annoyance and activated her semblance before rushing at the Grimm and cutting down a dozen Creeps and Beowolves before the rest retreated, whimpering as they did.

Neither Noir nor Summer herself noticed the flash of white that came from Summer's eyes as the Grimm retreated away from the duo, Summer slumped over in exhaustion as Noir began to walk over as he leaned down next to her to check on his team leader.

"I forgot how scary you are when you stop joking."

Noir teased as Summer smiled and lightly punched her friend in the stomach as Noir laughed as Qrow and Raven walked towards them, Noir could see that the duo had slain dozens of Beowolves and Creeps.

"What, you two taking a nap while we were gone?"

Qrow asked as Noir and Summer glared at him, Qrow looked back and forth between the two.

"Shut it… Qrow… We… Aren't in… The mood for jokes..."

Summer panted as Noir looked at his team leader with concern as she waved him off.

"I'll be fine… Just need to let my Aura recharge is all."

Summer said as she climbed to her feet, Noir standing up with her.

"The security node is just inside the cave, we need to cut down any Grimm in our way and turn the blasted thing back on so we can get out…. And I want to find out what is going on here."

Noir said as Summer turned to her team.

"Team STRQ, let's move."

Author notes

 **Ok, this will be the final chapter for the week, I will possibly be posting 3-chapters next week but this is the last one for the week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Grimm vs STRQ

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, Emerald Forest.)

Summer slashed the final Beowolf in half as Noir shot the final Creep as he looked over to see Raven and Qrow had just finished cutting down the second wave of Grimm that had attacked them.

Behind them was a large spinning device that Noir had been told was critical to the security systems of the forest.

"Remind me…. Why that blasted piece of metal has to be protected from all these Grimm again?"

Noir panted as Professor Port spoke up over the team's scrolls as he and Summer reloaded their weapons.

"Because my boy, it powers the forest's security system, it's vital that these vile beasts don't destroy it, rendering the city of Vale ripe for destruction by sinister forces from the shadows!"

Professor Port put in as Noir muted his scroll and turned to Summer.

"Does everything he say have to come out like a story book adventure?"

Noir asked as Summer smirked and shrugged as Noir turned his head at the sound of growling to see dozens of eyes staring back at him as 3 dozen Creep and Beowolf class Grimm rushed the four hunters from the shadows.

"Looks like this is their last attempt, take them down, team STRQ!"

Summer ordered as she transformed Winter Thorn into its rifle form and fired into the horde of Grimm, cutting down 10 or so Beowolves as Noir slashed 2 Beowolves in hand while backflipping off another's back to crush a Creep under his feet as he landed.

"I… Am asking Ozpin to pay us when this all over, we at least… Deserve a reward for this."

Noir panted before flipping backwards and firing into the horde of Grimm as Qrow slashed 4 Beowolves in half before firing a shot that killed 3 Creeps as Raven backhanded a Beowolf into the horde before cutting it and at least 6 more in half as the remaining Grimm backed up.

Noir cut their escape off with 4 shots as he and Summer cut down the remaining Grimm in a hail of bullets.

"There, all the Grimm are dead now, are we done?"

Noir asked over his scroll as Port chuckled.

"Well done, my boy! Perfectly done! Now team STRQ is to proceed to the next device on the opposite end of the forest that is currently under siege by another group of Grimm intent on leaving the forest."

Port announced as Noir groaned as he turned to Summer once again.

"We seriously are going to ask to be payed when this is over, I know how important this is to Vale but this is going to tick me off."

Noir hissed as Summer nodded as team STRQ looked up at the sounds of engines as a Bullhead began to land near them.

"Wait… Don't those things have autocannons on them?"

Summer asked as Qrow turned to see Noir about to curse as Summer coved his mouth.

"Those da-…."

Summer covered her friends mouth as the team climbed onto the Bullhead as it rotated on its thrusters and flew off into the forest as Summer took her hand off Noir's mouth as the Huntsman in training fumed and grumbled his annoyance.

"I really do hate our missions sometimes… Even if they are awesome."

Noir muttered as the Bullhead continued to fly over the forest before he pulled his scroll out of his pocked and unmuted it.

"Professor Port? What good does defending these machines do? There's about a thousand or so Grimm alone in the Emerald Forest, all of them ready to kill us or eat us, we're starting to run low on ammo for this and all you've told us so far is these devices happen to activate defenses that protect Beacon and Vale from the Grimm rampaging through it…. So, if I may be so bold, what is our purpose in the forest again?"

Noir asked as Professor Port didn't answer his question but instead turned and spoke to someone not on the screen.

"Before this mission, you asked if the White Fang or Junior and his thugs were involved in all this devastation, correct?"

Professor Port asked as Noir looked at Summer before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I did ask that, why do you ask, Professor? I'm just wondering now that we're carrying out this task why once again we and we alone were selected for this mission?"

Noir asked as the Professor sighed before speaking.

"We chose you because the fact of the matter is…. We're not stealthy or reckless enough to handle this."

Port replied as Noir turned to Qrow and Raven before turning back.

"Come again? Last time I checked, our recent adventures are anything but quiet, they involved us attacking a Atlesian freighter and facing off with a small army of thugs and Faunus terrorists… I wouldn't entirely call that quiet… Reckless maybe."

Noir put in as the Bullhead landed in a clearing about3 miles or so from the next security node.

"We're explain after you get the area cleared, my boy, in due time."

Professor port put in as Noir sighed before slamming another round of bullets in Siva Darkness.

"Seriously, we're either the best team in Beacon…. Or our professors are hiding things from us…"

Noir muttered as Summer, Qrow and Raven stepped off the Bullhead as Summer pressed a button on Winter Thorn as she loaded a fresh magazine into the rifle as she turned to Raven and Qrow.

"Qrow, can you and Raven go ahead? Me and Noir need to think of a battle plan before we go any further on."

Summer asked as Qrow smirked and gave a mock salute.

"You got it, you have fun with your girlfriend, partner."

Qrow joked as he and Raven dashed into the forest.

"You ok? And don't lie, Noir, I can tell when you are."

Summer asked as Noir nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish that the Professors told us more about what was going on…. And wish we had bullets to use."

Noir stated before turning as the pilot dropped a crate out of the Bullhead.

"Professor Ozpin wanted me to give you this."

The pilot said as he stepped back onto the Bullhead as it lifted off and flew away, Summer and Noir stepped over to the crate as Noir slid it open and smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be fun now, I take back what I said about doubting Beacon."

Noir said as he and Summer looked down at Dozens of canisters of ammo and Aura.

Author notes

 **Ok, there's only going to be one chapter a week so I don't burn out my want to write this story, the Grim Eclipse storyline will be 14 or so more chapters. Next chapter will be on Thursday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. New mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and White Roses. Enjoy the 1080-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, Emerald Forest.)

"If the rest of these Grimm continue to attack us, I'm going to shoot them in the face!"

Noir hissed before he cut a Ursa minor in half with Siva Darkness as Summer leapt over a Beowolf as she cut it in half with Winter Thorn as she landed.

"At least the Grimm are backing off for now, Noir, we have another security node to save, Qrow, Raven, you guys ready to move on?"

Summer asked as she reloaded her weapon as Qrow and Raven finished off their group of Grimm with a furry of gunfire and sword slashes.

"As ready as we're ever be, I hope Ozpin is paying us as much as he says if we're going to mow down this many Grimm, makes you wonder why they don't send someone more seasoned or at least send in some actual soldiers."

Qrow put in as Raven sheathed her blade and sighed.

"Perhaps they are too weak to fight off these Grimm, I see no better explanation."

Raven put in as Summer, Qrow, and Noir glared at her, causing her to back off.

"Enough with the 'survival of the fittest' thing, Raven. No one else on Remnant agrees with that, Huntsmen protect the weak and fight to stop the Grimm, don't ever forget that."

Noir put in as Summer rested against a rock and pulled out her scroll as it rang.

"Ms. Rose, I've been hearing from the pilot that you and team STRQ are being hampered by the Grimm in Emerald Forest, am I correct?"

Ozpin asked as Noir staggered over, popping a fresh case of bullets into Siva Darkness as he did so.

"Yeah, every Grimm in the forest is trying to kill us, we're using as many bullets as your giving us."

Noir put in as Ozpin rubbed his chin before turning off to the side and speaking to someone, Noir and Summer guesses it was Ms. Goodwitch before Ozpin spun around to face the Huntsmen duo.

"Ms. Rose and Mr. Tama, myself and Ms. Goodwitch have decided that you should investigate another matter, we have investigated a symbol found on one of the crates you passed by before, it has been spotted in our former settlement, Mt. Glenn…. We wish for you to investigate it and we will offer the same reward we did for when you started your Emerald Forest mission."

Ozpin proposed as Qrow walked over, twirling his battle sword as he did so.

"What about Emerald Forest? You just going to let the Grimm rampage through the entire forest and then move onto Vale when they get done with here?"

Qrow asked as Ozpin chuckled as the sound of 2 Bullheads could be heard as one landed in the clearing STRQ was currently resting in as the other flew towards the other security node.

"We have sent a team you are quite familiar with, Team FERN is being sent to handle the final security node in our network, Mr. Branwen. Now, do you wish to investigate Mt. Glen a claim your prize or do you wish to return home to Beacon and relax and settle in for another week of classes and boring, mundane field trips?"

Ozpin asked as Qrow looked over to see Noir and Summer climbing onto the approaching Bullhead as he chuckled.

"As long as it means I don't have homework, sign me up, professor!"

Qrow yelled as he leapt onto the Bullhead as Raven sighed only to be cut off by a glare from her brother as she looked away in brief annoyance.

"The pilot is already informed of your destination and we have packed additional Dust and ammunition in case it is required for the trip, good hunting, Ms. Rose… And least, do keep Dr. Oobleck informed of your progress, we will be keeping a close on your progress."

Ozpin stated before signing off as the scroll went dark.

"I guess that means we have a few hours to relax, Mt. Glenn is miles away, I'm going to take a nap, partner, wake me up when we get there."

Qrow said as he passed out in his seat as Raven closed her eyes and let herself be pulled into a meditative trance as Noir looked at Summer and looked at Siva Darkness to make sure the weapon was fully ready for battle before he took a seat as Summer did the same, resting her weapon across her lap.

"I'm still wondering why Ozpin decided to just change our mission so suddenly, I think he's testing us for something… I just don't know entirely what it is yet, Summer."

Noir put in as Summer hummed as she checked Winter Thorn before putting the weapon away in a locker next to her as Noir cracked his neck before leaning into his seat.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird to just see him change our mission in a snap but if its connected to Junior and Roman and all that, I'm not as surprised as you are, those guys have worse plans brewing, they wouldn't need a cargo ship worth of Dust unless they were planning to either sell it or equip an army the size of Vale itself."

Summer put in, Noir nodded at her reasoning as he cracked his neck once more.

"Fighting getting to you, Noir?"

Summer asked as Noir sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, it's just, I really want to know how many bad guys we're have to fight before the school year is done, we've already fought a rising terrorist group and a crime lord, what can top that?"

Noir asked as Summer chuckled.

"Next we fight the cyborg Grimm and guys with robot arms, Noir, don't be silly, everyone knows that's the next step up from there."

Summer put in as Noir rolled his eyes and looked at her friend and teammate.

"Summer, I'm going to sleep, I need some rest before I shoot more Grimm, wake me up when we get to Mt. Glenn, deal?"

Noir asked as Summer hummed and nodded as Noir went to sleep.

Author notes

 **Ok, this story is going on hold because I don't have any new ideas for the story at the moment and I want to write about a few other stories, I will announce when this story is off hold but for now it is. Until next chapter, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
